Never Give Up
by ScarlettKunai
Summary: It's senior year, and Kyo is getting claustrophobic, stuck in Shigure's house. But before he leaves to stay with his master for awhile, he has to say goodbye to a certain person. Rated M. I expect reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Give In**

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own _Fruits Basket_. Unfortunately. For me anyways. Cuz just about every one of those Sohma boys is oh-so-hott. And I just love it when Shigure sings!_

_**A/N:**__ For the school stuff, I'm just gonna stick with what I'm familiar with, so school starts in late August, ends in May. So, in this chapter, it's about the middle of August. And, yes, I _do _know what happens in the manga, I've read it, but for this story's purposes, I may have to change a few things, like when characters appear, or when certain events happen, but nothing more that that. Oh, and BTW, I'm going to keep this as in character as I can, so if I don't, you have my apologies._

**Chapter One: Claustrophobia Is A Good Excuse**

Kyo sighed. He was pacing his darkened room, one hand tapping his leg, the other holding his hair back from his face. The air was stifling, pressing in on him, and the walls of his bedroom seemed to be getting closer and closer with every passing day.

_I have to get out of here_, he thought, throwing open the drawers of his dresser. Halfway through tossing clothes into his backpack, however, he froze. He couldn't do it. If it had been a matter of just getting up and leaving without anyone worrying about him, it would be different. But Tohru…

She had been living with them for nearly three years now. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were all now about to start their last year of high school in little less than two weeks. But Kyo just didn't think that he could take going back to school yet. Not when everything in this place seemed to be determined to strangle him…

_I can't just leave without telling her, even if it is just until school starts; I'd never hear the end of it when I get back,_ Kyo thought, closing his bag and setting it next to the door. Taking a deep breath, he left his room and headed down the hall to Tohru's.

Tohru felt her mattress dip a little and sat up with a slight gasp.

"Calm down! It's just me, stupid."

"Kyo?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

Kyo sighed, and Tohru felt the springs in her mattress shift as Kyo stood up. Thinking that Kyo was about to leave, she reached out a hand to grab his arm, instead brushing her fingers against the bare skin of his stomach; she felt him flinch.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay."

Tohru nodded, then blushed as she felt Kyo pull her blanket off her, glad that she hadn't turned on her lamp; she didn't want him to see how red she had turned.

The mattress dipped again, and Tohru blushed even harder as Kyo pulled the blankets back up--over both of them.

"Um, Kyo? What are you doing?"

"I have to tell you something." Tohru felt Kyo shift around a little to lay flat on his back.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm leaving," Kyo said. "And I figured that I'd better at least tell you first, or I'd never hear the end of it from Shigure and that damn rat Yuki when I get back."

"But--but why? Why are you leaving?"  
"Because I just can't stand the thought that in two weeks, I'm gonna have to spend eight hours a day in some stupid classroom, five days a week. So, I'm going to go and stay with my dad."

Tohru smiled. Lately, Kyo had taken to calling Shishou, his martial arts master, "Dad". And it was about time too. Shishou had raised Kyo as his own son, even if he wasn't, and Kyo had even admitted to feeling that the master was his father. Tohru was a little surprised, though, that Kyo hadn't started calling Shishou "Dad" the very day that he had vowed to become a master in martial arts, just so that Shishou would be proud to say, "I'm his dad". The very day after Tohru had seen his other form…And accepted him the way she always had.

Tohru shifted onto her side to face Kyo. He couldn't see her, but he knew that she was looking at him through the dark. He grinned. He had suddenly had an idea that could justify his coming into Tohru's room to tell her that he was leaving in the middle of the night, instead of just waiting until morning like any sane person would have.

"Hey, Tohru?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I--Can I kiss you?"

"What?!" Tohru squeaked.

"Can I kiss you?" Kyo repeated.

"Wh--Why?"

"Because I want to, stupid, now can I kiss you or not?" Kyo was starting to get impatient and a little annoyed.

"Um…yes," Tohru whispered; she barely had the time to blush before Kyo gently brushed his lips across hers.

"I have to go now," he murmured against her cheek, but Tohru shook her head.

"Kiss me again," she said quietly, tilting her head.

Kyo smiled before complying, kissing her neck and her chin, teasing her before he let his lips caress hers a second time.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. "I don't want to leave you here alone…"

"Then don't go," Tohru whimpered. "Don't go."

"I have to," Kyo muttered, kissing her again. "I'm too claustrophobic to stay here all the time…" He stroked her cheek; she had started to cry. "But I'll be back, okay? I promise."

Tohru didn't answer but to pull his face gently back to hers. This time Kyo parted her lips with his own and slipped his tongue into her mouth to gently explore her warm cavern, caressing her tongue; she was making him regret being so determined to get away all the time, and he brought a hand up to gently squeeze her breast; Tohru responded instantly by giving a tiny moan and kissed him again, joining the rhythm Kyo had made with his tongue. Kyo groaned and bumped his hips against hers; he could feel himself stiffening, a result from Tohru's tiny little ministrations, as Tohru began to stroke his chest. She squeezed his shoulders lightly before…

There was a slight bang and Kyo groaned; Tohru had hugged him.

"I am so sorry!" she gasped. "I didn't mean to-"

'Shh…" Kyo interrupted. "I know." he nuzzled her neck, his warm orange fur tickling her. "I'll be right back." He jumped off the bed and stalked down the hall towards his room.

Tohru groaned in frustration. This was great, just great. She couldn't even hug one of the people that she cared about the most. Now she understood what Shigure had meant by saying that the curse was especially inconvenient when you deeply cared about someone, even if you didn't have the curse yourself…

Kyo came back into the room; he had transformed back and was carrying a small square package in the palm of his hand. Tohru blushed a little when she noticed that he wasn't wearing anything. Not that she hadn't seen him naked before. She had seen nearly all of the zodiac members naked, either having accidentally made them transform herself, or, the case of the three girls, seen them hugged by a boy like Kagura, or transforming back into a human after having been under a great deal of stress, as Kisa and Isuzu had. She had just never really _looked_ at him before.

But she looked now. Kyo smiled gently at the look of apprehension in her eyes, as well as the way she bit her lip. She was so innocent. But even in all of her purity, Kyo could see an eagerness in her face as well, and knew then that she had been turned on as well. This thought only made him harder, and he lay with her again, unbuttoning her pajama top, tenderly slipping it down past her shoulders, arms, hands, dropping it carelessly on the floor over the edge of the bed.

**Lemon Warning**

Tohru moaned softly as she rubbed Kyo's arms and shoulders.

"Why'd you leave?" she asked.

"Condom…mmm…" Kyo brushed his lips across her collarbone, playing with her breast, gently rolling her nipples between his fingers, grinding his erection into her hips before pulling back to remove Tohru's pants.

"Why do you have…?"

"Haru went black and threw them at me. I guess he had them because of Isuzu. I threw them back, but he put them back in my drawer before he left, I found them this morning," Kyo said, helping Tohru to pull off her panties. He brushed his hand against her core and Tohru gasped. Kyo grinned at her and slipped his two longest fingers into her passage, Tohru moaning and lifting her hips, trying to make him move his fingers, but instead he pulled them out.

Kyo just smiled as the girl beside him groaned in frustration, before tearing open the condom package and carefully rolling it on.

"You ready?" he asked. Tohru nodded and Kyo kissed her, holding her wrists above her head with one hand so that she couldn't hug him, and taking his member in the other to gently guide himself into her. When he was deep enough in, he kissed her again, and thrust quickly into her, breaking her hymen.

Tohru stiffened a little, squirming in discomfort. Kyo breaking through the membrane hadn't hurt much, he had been so gentle, but it still hurt a little, and she would definitely be sore in the morning, due to his large size.

"Kyo, you can move," she murmured; he was holding so still it was hard to believe it was really Kyo who was inside her.

"Okay…" Kyo gently pulled out a little before gently thrusting back in. he repeated this action several times, groaning, before Tohru whispered for him to go faster. Happy to obey, he sped up, remaining gentle with her, unwilling to make her feel anymore pain than she had to.

Tohru started to rock her hips along with Kyo's, moaning; he felt so good inside her! But it was obvious that he hadn't done this before, he was so obviously unsure of himself and still nervous about hurting her…not that she ever had, either, but she wasn't willing to let him know that he wasn't hitting her pleasure spot, so she shifted a little bit, crying out softly when she found a position where he rubbed against her pearl with every thrust.

Shortly after this, Tohru orgasmed, moaning loudly. Kyo thrust a few times more before biting down harshly on his bottom lip to keep from yelling out loud, groaning instead as he came.

Tohru whimpered as Kyo slowly pulled out of her, leaving the bed for only a moment to throw away the condom. As Kyo crawled back into bed with her, Tohru rested her hand on his chest; he brought his own hand up to hold hers.

'_I guess claustrophobia is a good enough excuse for goodbye sex,'_ he thought groggily before bringing Tohru's hand to his lips to kiss her palm and the tip of every finger before resting both their hands on his chest again, falling asleep; Tohru had already done so.

Kyo's eyes snapped open and her mentally swore at himself. The sun was starting to come up and he was still in bed; he'd meant to leave right after saying goodbye to Tohru. Speaking of Tohru…

Kyo rolled onto his side to smile softly at the blue-eyed girl sleeping beside himself; she was smiling in her sleep, and gave a contented sigh as Kyo brushed his lips across her forehead.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered before getting up, careful not to wake her. After pulling the blanket up over her shoulders just in case she overslept and Yuki or Shigure decided to stick their head in the door to wake her up, he went into his own room, where he got dressed quickly and grabbed his bag before jumping out the window so he wouldn't wake anyone up.

Okay, people, R&R, or you're not getting the next chapter next week…even though I could just publish it now…but I'm not going to…man, I'm mean…R&R!! I mean it!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Give Up**

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own _Fruits Basket_. Unfortunately. Because if I did then the anime would have been longer and covered all of the manga. . Whaaaaaaaaa!!!! The anime was too short!! And it didn't even show the curse being broken, or the kisses, or anything! _

**Chapter Two: Gone**

Tohru sighed and rolled over onto her side, the sun shining in her face.

"Mmmm…" Tohru arched her back to stretch it; the blanket slipped from her chest and she blushed, her bare breasts a reminder of the past night's events. Glancing around, she saw that Kyo had already left.

Tohru sighed and got up, pulling her pajamas back on and grabbing her clothes. She was going to need a bath before she got dressed; she was still covered in sweat and her sheets were wet and sticky; she would need to wash them.

Once in the bathtub, she sighed again. Kyo hadn't said how long he would be gone. Or had he? She hadn't paid much attention after he had started to kiss her. The whole night was a bit of a blur.

Tohru grit her teeth as she sat up to reach for the soap; the insides of her thighs hurt, and her stomach felt oddly stretched.

When she was done with her bath and had let the water out, she pulled her sheets from her bed and went back downstairs, throwing them into the washer, then went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Good morning, Yuki!" Tohru smiled broadly as the rat came into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and pulling his hair out of his face. "I see you're having a hard time waking up, as usual!"

Yuki just groaned in response.

Wh--where's Kyo?" he yawned.

"Oh, um…" Tohru blushed a little, glad that she had turned her back on Yuki to check on the food.

"He's not here."

Tohru and Yuki both turned around, startled; Shigure stood behind them in the doorway.

"What?" Yuki finally managed to jerk himself awake. "What do you mean, 'he's not here'?"

"I mean, he's not here." Shigure sighed. "I just went to wake him up and he's not in his room."

"So? That doesn't mean he's gone."

"He took his books with him."

Yuki stared at Shigure blankly.

"The books that Shishou gave him," Shigure said impatiently; understanding dawned upon Yuki's face.

"So…how long will he be gone this time?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know." Shigure shook his head. "But the new school year starts in two weeks, he'd better not stay past that."

"Breakfast is ready!" Tohru said with a big smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Give Up**

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own _Fruits Basket_. But stay away from Hatsuharu anyways!!!!! _

**Chapter Three: Yuki's Realization and Some Much Needed Sleep**

"Miss Honda?" Yuki knocked on Tohru's door; he heard a low moan in reply. "Miss Honda?"

Yuki opened the door to Tohru's room; she looked up at him dizzily.

"Oh, Miss Honda…" Yuki rushed over to her; she was knelt over her trash can, sobbing. As Yuki pulled her hair away from her damp, sweaty face, Tohru shuddered, retching again.

Shigure then came into the room.

"Tohru!" He helped her to stand up. "You should be in bed!"

"I'm fine," Tohru whimpered. "I don't need to-"

"Get into bed," Shigure said firmly. "Yuki, make sure she does. I'll call Ha'ri."

"No! You don't need to call Hitori!" Tohru squeaked as Yuki pulled back the covers of her bed and gently pushed her down onto her mattress.

"And I don't think that you should go to school tomorrow, either!" Shigure called over his shoulder as Yuki pulled the blankets up over Tohru's shoulders; she blushed, remembering what had happened after the last time someone had covered her up while she was in her pajamas…the "being in her pajamas" part hadn't lasted all that long.  
But tomorrow is the first day! I have to be there!" Tohru tried to get up out of the bed; Yuki pushed her back down.

"Don't worry," Shigure smiled. "Ha'ri will be over soon, and you'll be better in no time."

As Shigure left, Yuki placed a cold hand on Tohru's forehead.

"You don't have a fever," he murmured. "But the flu _is_ going around. Maybe that's what you have."

"Maybe…" Tohru yawned. Now that she was in bed, she really did feel tired. Maybe all that she needed was some sleep…

"Go to sleep, Miss Honda." Yuki smiled at her. "You'll feel better." _I hope,_ his thoughts added.

Tohru just nodded before falling back against her pillows.

"Yes, Tohru. Mm-hmm. Thanks Ha'ri." Shigure placed the phone back in its cradle, just as Yuki came down the stairs.

"Well?'

"He'll be here in about an hour." Shigure sighed and shook his head. "Poor Tohru. The flu the very night before the first day of your senior year."

"Hmm…" Yuki turned away. "I'm going out."

Shigure looked surprised. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

Yuki opened the front door and headed towards the road. Shigure just watched him, stunned, jumping when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Shigure! Is your manuscript finished yet?"

"Oh, hello Mei--"

"Don't hello me! Shigure! I really need your--"

"Ah, yes, about that…"

"Shigure!"

"I have the flu." Shigure coughed into the phone.

"The flu?!? Well are you okay???"

"No."

"No? Are you sure? Do I--"

"No. But I think I'm dying cough."

"Shigure! Shigure? "

"I'm dead."

"SHIGURE!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Shigure hung up the phone with a laugh.

"Hmm…I wonder what we have for breakfast," he muttered. "_Breakfast time, breakfast time. All for me, breakfast time_!!"

Hitori placed his stethoscope against Tohru's chest.

"Deep breath." He frowned. "Well, no fever; no cough; your breathing is fine. Just the nausea and headaches?"

Tohru shook her head and moaned, slumping back against the pillows. It was the middle of the afternoon, and she still didn't feel any better, even though she had taken a nap before Hitori had arrived to check up on her.

Tohru shuddered and jumped out of bed. Hitori raised an eyebrow as she ran out of the room and down the hall towards the toilet.

"She's been vomiting since this morning," Shigure said softly from the doorway, his concern obvious in his voice. "And I don't think she had been feeling well for the past few days to begin with."

"Hmm. Well, like I said, no fever." Hitori sighed and put his stethoscope away; he turned to Shigure. "So. Kyo has been gone for two weeks now. Any ideas where he could be?"

Shigure shook his head. "He could be with Shishou, like the last time he disappeared, but it's just not like Kyo to leave right before school. And you'd think that he wouldn't want to leave, what with Kyo being so close to Tohru, and Tohru being so close to him. I don't think he'd want to leave her alone here with Yuki. Don't you think so?"

"Yes. But when has Kyo ever done anything that we've expected?" Hitori snapped his bag shut. "He may act a certain way most of the time, but just when we've gotten use to that, he goes and does something unexpected."

"Yes, but he had gotten so much better about staying calm and more behaviorally stable." Shigure sighed. "I had hoped that it would last longer than this."

"That's a lot to hope for, when you're asking it from Kyo." Hitori turned towards the door. "Have Tohru stay home tomorrow, and make sure she gets plenty of sleep, and as many fluids in her as she can."

"Anything else?"

Hitori looked at Shigure.

"Try to get her to eat. Call me if there are any changes."

Shigure nodded. "I'll walk you to the door."

Yuki slowly opened the door to Tohru's room; Tohru glanced up--she had been staring at her teacup.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki set a bag down beside the bedside table before he sat on the bed with her. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little."

"Have you eaten anything?"

"No."

"Hmm…um, Miss Honda?" Yuki looked a little uncomfortable. "How long have you not been feeling well?"

"Um…since about a week after Kyo left. Why?" Tohru lowered her teacup.

"Uhh…" Yuki bit his lip. "I-I think that I may…I might know what's wrong."

Tohru looked confused. "I just have the flu," she said. "Right?"

"Maybe, but…" Yuki looked at his hands before he reached down to reach into the bag he had set on the floor. "Maybe you should take this." He handed Tohru a small box.

Tohru turned bright red. "A-a pregnancy test?!?" she squeaked. "But I don't need--I mean, that's not--I-I…I know that I'm not pregnant! I've never even done anything!"

Yuki sighed. "Alright, if you say so." He turned to leave before adding, "But Kyo's boxers are still under your bed." He pointed down to the floor and Tohru's blush brightened; Yuki was right. Kyo's boxers were still there, showing just a little from underneath the bed skirt.

"Give me the test, please," she whispered.

**R&R, please! Yeah, I know, so far this story kind of sucks, but whatever. I honestly think that my fanfics are better when they're one-shots, unless it's an InuYasha fic. I have one that I'm editing, I hope to have it ready soon. Oh, and my newest one-shot for my hentai series is currently a work in progress, and for all of you Bleach fans, I have a one-shot in the editing process, and a songfic, also being revised. Hope you all like Aerosmith!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Give Up**

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket._

_**A/N:** Okay, in answer to those of you who want to know if kyo loves tohru…um, I'm just knot gonna answer that. So ha! Lol, just kidding. But I'm really not going to answer that. What the hell is love, anyways?_

**Chapter Four: I Am So Sorry**

"_What?!?!_" Shigure stared up at Tohru from his desk, stunned; he held a pregnancy test in his hand. A pregnancy test that bore two bright red lines. Tohru just stood there and sobbed.

"I am so sorry!!!" she wailed. "I don't know how this happened!!!"

"Um, well…When you--" Shigure looked at a complete loss of words, too stunned to come up with a remark. "When did--"

"But we used- we use a-a condom!" Tohru sobbed. "I don't know how this happened!"

Shigure just continued to look dumbfounded as Tohru knelt in front of him. He shook his head as if to clear it.

"Well, you do know that no birth control is one hundred percent effective, right?" he finally asked; Tohru looked up at him, face streaming with tears. She shook her head.

"Well, condoms are only effective about ninety-seven percent of the time. And I think that birth control pills are only ninety-eight percent effective."

Tohru shook her head again. "I didn't know that," she whispered.

Shigure nodded slowly. "My guess would be that it broke. Although," he added, "knowing Kyo, and how rash and impatient he can be, it's also entirely possible that he just didn't put it on right."

Tohru just cried harder.

"You know, Tohru," Shigure said with a sigh, "I honestly never thought that you would do something like this."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I'm going to have to tell your grandfather, you do realize this, right?"

Tohru nodded miserably.

"And…" Shigure suddenly sounded miserable as well. "I'll have to tell Akito."

"What?"

Tohru and Shigure jumped, startled, and looked up. Yuki stood there the doorway, terrified.

Tohru sat at the table with her face in her hands. It had been two days since she had told Shigure that she was pregnant. He had just called her grandfather a few moments ago. Now she was just waiting for him to come out of his study.

Yuki sat down beside her.

"Your grandfather was upset," he said softly.

Tohru nodded. She had barely stopped crying since she had taken the test.

"He says that he'll come see you this weekend."

Tohru nodded again. She was too miserable to actually say anything.

"But--"

Tohru looked up at Yuki.

"He didn't seem angry, from what Shigure told me," he continued. "Just disappointed."

"Tohru."

Yuki and Tohru both jumped and looked up as Shigure came into the room.

"Hitori will be here in a few minutes. He'll need to ask you a few questions."

Tohru choked back a sob and nodded; Shigure was refusing to meet her eyes. Was he that disappointed in her? Would he throw her out?

"He says that you need to go on up to your room and relax. And I would suggest you change into clothes that are a little more comfortable," Shigure added. "I think he'll also want to give you a small examination."

Tohru nodded again and stood up.

"I'll be up in my room, then," she whispered. _Oh, Mom! Why weren't we more careful?!?_

As soon as she had disappeared up the stairs, Shigure looked at Yuki. His eyes were red and his face was tight with worry.

"Akito isn't going to take this well," he murmured. Yuki nodded.

"If it hadn't been for Kyo, then we wouldn't be in this mess!" he said bitterly. "He probably just forced himself on Miss Honda."

"Yuki!"

Yuki refused to look ashamed. "You know as well as I do how rough that stupid cat can be!" he snapped. "And you also know as well as I do what Miss Honda is like. Do you really think that she would have just agreed?"

"Yes, well…" Shigure looked uncomfortable.

"This is probably the whole reason that he went missing!" Yuki spat out. "He took advantage of Miss Honda, and now he doesn't want to own up to it."  
"Now, Yuki. Don't you think that that's just a little unfair?"

"No," Yuki said bluntly. "And do you honestly think that if he hadn't have already left, he would have disappeared the very instant Miss Honda told him that she was bearing his child?" By now, Yuki was getting angry. "If he hadn't come back when she came to live with us, then we wouldn't have to tell Akito any of this! It would have been bad enough if an 'outsider' like Miss Honda were carrying the baby of a member of the Zodiac, but she's not! She's carrying the baby of that damned cat!" Yuki slammed his fist down on the table and Shigure winced as he heard it crack. "It's bad enough that he molested her and then took off, but now she has to carry the spawn of the cat? If being the cat of the Zodiac legend is a double curse for Kyo, then what does that make it for her, to have to carry that-that _thing's_ child for nine months! And what if it's cursed as well?" Yuki demanded. "Then she'll have it at seven months, and be worried the entire time!"

Shigure sighed as Yuki finally finished his rant.

"First of all," he said, "I highly doubt that Kyo would ever intentionally hurt Tohru. And second, please stop calling the baby 'it.' A baby is a baby, Yuki, no matter who the father may be, and no matter what Tohru decides to do."

Yuki looked stunned. "What do you mean? Do you really think that Miss Honda would ever even consider having an abortion?"

"I don't know," Shigure murmured.

"Now just try to relax."

Tohru nodded as Hatori lifted her shirt up just enough to reveal her stomach as she lay in her bed, flat on her back; he ran a hand across her abdomen.

"Does this bother you?" he asked. "Any discomfort?'

Tohru shook her head. "No."

"Have you had any other symptoms since I saw you last?"

"Symptoms?" Tohru sat back up and leaned back against the propped-up pillows. "Like what?"

"Do your breasts seem sore?" Hatori asked bluntly. "Are your ankles swollen? How's your morning sickness?"

"Um, I'm not throwing up as much anymore," Tohru said, before blushing. "My breasts are a little sore," she admitted.

Hatori nodded. "And how many times?"

"Huh?" Tohru looked confused.

"How many times have you and Kyo had sex?"

"Oh!" Tohru blushed furiously. "Just once," she whispered.

"Mm-hm… and Shigure said that you used birth control. A condom, right?"

Tohru nodded, turning an even brighter shade of red.

"And when did this happen? When did the two of you-"

"Fifteen days ago," Tohru whispered. "The night before he left."

"Alright." Hatori thought for a moment. "Then your due date would have to be…about May sixteenth. Now, about your options."

Tohru looked up.

"It is highly unlikely that your child will be cursed by the Zodiac," Hatori said, "unless one of us were to die, which is also highly unlikely. And as this is the only way this baby would be cursed, you should be able to carry the full nine months. And Akito isn't going to die anytime soon, either, so the baby won't have to be cursed in the way that he is, either. However," Hatori added, and Tohru bit her lip. "There _is_ still a possibility that the child could be cursed. If that is the case, then adoption would be impossible, unless it were to another member of the Sohma household, one who knows about the curse of the Zodiac.

"Another option is that you keep the baby," Hatori continued. "You would have a baby to look after straight out of high school, so working would be out of the question, at least for the first month or so. But," Hatori sighed before continuing. "An abortion is also another option."

"Oh." Tohru looked down at her hands, clenched around the blankets.

Hitori stood up to leave.

"I've already spoken to Shigure on the matter," he said. "And he says that, whatever you decide, it is entirely up to you. And, that he will support you in that decision. Don't worry, Tohru. You don't have to make up your mind right away."

Tohru just nodded as Hatori left, closing the door behind him. She just wanted to sleep…

R&R, please.

Oh, and in answer to the questions about Kyo loving Tohru, well, I actually haven't the slightest idea what his feelings about her are right now. Jk! I know, but im just not going to tell!!! Oh, and, just to let you all know, Kyo would have left immediately if Tohru hadn't asked him to kiss her again. I'm not saying that the sex was all up to Tohru, because it wasn't, but it wasn't all Kyo, either. So Yuki is wrong about Kyo forcing himself on Tohru, it was kinda mutual.


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Give Up**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket. Or any of the characters…Especially the Rat, Yuki Sohma…_

_ THERE, I SAID IT, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, AKITO-SAN???? STOP GLARING AT ME LIKE THAT, I SAID THAT YUKI-KUN ISN'T MINE!!! WHAT? OKAY, FINE! NEITHER IS KYO-KUN OR AYA-SAN OR HAA-SAN OR GURE-SENSEI OR HAA-KUN, OR ANYBODY ELSE, NOW STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!!! Thank you._

_A/N: I'm sorry about that. But I just couldn't resist. Anyways, I am so, SO sorry that it's taken me so long to get these chapters up, there were some complications with my internet browser and stuff, it's not a very interesting story, so I just won't even get into it at all. But it's fixed now, hopefully. _

_Oh, um, a couple of things that I just wanted to mention before I let you read on (although if you wanted to skip ahead, I won't stop you). Um, I just realized that I've only called Kazuma Sohma "Shishou", which is what Kyo-kun calls him in the manga. It's pretty much the equivalent of "Master" in Japanese, which is what Kyo-kun calls Kazuma in the anime. And the for the nicknames that I'll be using will all be from the anime, so as not to confuse people, but if I do decide to use manga names at all, I'll warn you ahead of time, for those of you who have yet to read the manga. Oh, and, uh, with Akito, I like her a lot better as a guy, I have no idea why. I just do. So I'm not quite sure in which sex I'll portray her yet, male or female. Um, that's all that I can think of at the moment, so, enjoy this next chapter! _

**Chapter Five: Choices**

"Well, I heard that it was Kyo who did it!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No, it was that awesome Hatsuharu!"

"You're only saying that because you have a crush on him."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! But I heard that it was really Prince Yuki!"

"No way!"

"Yeah, the Prince would never do that."

"Well, maybe--"

Tohru sighed and Hana patted her back absentmindedly.

"They give me a headache as well," she murmured as she, Uo, and Tohru walked passed the girls gossiping in the hall outside their class room, Tohru rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, you'd never think that those Prince Yuki fan girls would ever be able to have a conversation that wasn't solely based on Prince Charming," Uo agreed.

The Fan Club girls continued to gossip about- what else?- Kyo. It was now the third of October, and he still hadn't come back.

Once in the classroom, Tohru set her bag down in her chair with a grimace. She wasn't even two months pregnant yet, but she was already in almost constant discomfort. Her morning sickness was still terrible, although since Hatori had given her some medicine for it, she was able to get through school while feeling only a little ill. But the medicine gave her a headache, and her breasts were sore; the hormones were also making her ankles swell, and she had to pee constantly. Tohru didn't know what she was going to do. But she _had_ made one decision already.

"Yuki?"

"Miss Honda!" Yuki immediately stood up as Tohru walked over to him. "You shouldn't be standing up any more than you have to!" he whispered.

"I know, but not so loud!" Tohru whispered back. No one but her grandfather, Hatori, Shigure, and Yuki knew that she was pregnant, and that was how she wanted to keep it, for as long as possible. Not even Hana or Uo knew yet.

"Sorry." Yuki lowered his voice even more as two boys walked past his desk, talking loudly. "What is it? You seem worried." He winced as Tohru bit her lip. _Of course she's worried, idiot!_

"I've made a decision," Tohru whispered. "About the baby."

Yuki leaned forward a little so that Tohru could speak softer. "Yes?"

"It's not just my baby. It's Kyo's too." At mentioning Kyo's name, Tohru's voice broke a little; Yuki placed a hand on her shoulder. "So," she continued after a moment, "I can't make any major decisions without him. And--" Tohru paused again, taking a deep breath. "I'm not going to have an abortion."

"That's good," Yuki said. "But what are you going to do after the baby is born?"

"I'm not sure," Tohru admitted. "But I just don't think that I'll be able to make a decision until Kyo knows yet."

Yuki nodded. Not two days after Hatori had given Tohru her first examination and predicted her due-date, Kazuma had called, apologizing for keeping Kyo out of school. He had been in a rush, telling Shigure that he would be home schooling Kyo until they got back, which might not be until after Christmas, but that Kyo _would _be able to graduate with his class at the end of the year Shigure had told all of this to Yuki while Tohru had been taking a nap, and called Hatori about it as well. They had decided against telling Tohru about this; Shigure said that it would just upset her, and Hatori had agreed, saying that if she were too stressed, it could hurt the baby. And although Shigure had heard Kyo yelling in the background, he hadn't been able to say anything to Kazuma other than hello, as the martial arts master had been speaking so rapidly, and having hung up on Shigure so quickly. And so, despite finally being able to talk to either Kazuma or Kyo, neither the master nor his pupil knew about the baby now growing rapidly inside Tohru's womb.

Sighing, Yuki took Tohru by the hand and led her back to her chair. Needless to say, the girls in his fan club glowered.

"Okay, deep breath." Hatori frowned as he listened to Tohru's breathing. "Alright, once more. Hmm…

"Well," he said, placing his stethoscope once more around his neck, "your breathing is normal, your heart rate is fine. Now, if you'll just lay down. If you'd like for Yuki to leave the room, it's up to you."

"No." Tohru shook her head. "I want Yuki to stay."

Hatori nodded. "Are you sure that you don't want to know the sex of the baby yet?"

Tohru shook her head no and Hatori nodded his understanding.

He and Yuki had taken Tohru to Hatori's office for her first ultrasound.

Tohru was now almost four months pregnant, a little later than expected for a first ultrasound, but Hatori had wanted her to wait until she had made a solid decision on going through with giving birth to the baby, the main reason being that he didn't want Tohru to change her mind if she had finally made her choice. Personally, however, Hatori was very glad that Tohru had decided against an abortion, for several reasons: One was that he knew she would instantly regret it; two, she was right about the baby being Kyo's child as well; and three, Akito. Akito would be upset no matter what the decision, but there was always the fact that Tohru aborting a Sohma baby would enrage Akito more than the simple fact that the baby she was carrying was, of course, Kyo Sohma's child, the spawn of the cat.

Tohru lay back on the examination bed, and Hatori waited for her to cover her legs with a blanket before he lifted up her paper gown so that he could apply a lubricant to her abdomen; Tohru squirmed a little, uncomfortable.

"Are you alright, Tohru?"

"It's cold," she murmured.

"Yes." Hatori glanced up at her. "Do you want another pillow?"

"Yes, please."

"Yuki?" Hatori nodded towards the door. "Do you mind?"

Yuki nodded and left. He came back just as Hatori brought a monitor closer to the bed so that he would be able to see the screen better.

"Thank you," Tohru smiled at Yuki as he slipped a second pillow beneath her head; Hatori had positioned the hospital bed so that she could sit up, and she had placed the first pillow behind her lower back, as that was the area that seemed to bother her the most lately.

"Okay…" Hatori turned on the monitor. "Are you ready to see your baby, Tohru?"

Yuki jumped, startled, as he felt Tohru suddenly grip his arm.

"Miss Honda?"

"I'm nervous," she whispered. "Shigure said that he was going to be telling Akito today."

"Don't worry about that right now, Miss Honda."

"Yuki's right." Hatori ran the scanner across Tohru's abdomen. "Let's just concentrate on this right now. Do you see this?" He pointed up at a spot on the screen of the monitor and Tohru's breath caught in her throat.

"The baby's hand?" she breathed.

Hatori nodded with a small grin as Tohru's face broke out into a teary smile.

"You came to see me, Shigure?"

"Yes." Shigure sat down next to Akito.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure? Is it about Kyo?"

"Yes." Shigure sighed. "But it's also about Tohru."

"Tohru?" Akito whispered.

"Yes." Shigure looked suddenly a little reluctant, but he continued nonetheless. "You see, it seems that she and Kyo, erm… 'succumbed to their hormones', to use a slight euphemism," he admitted.

Akito's hand's tensed. "And you're telling me this because…?"

"Well…"

A/N: Okay, and I'm just going to leave it at that. No flames for not revealing the baby's gender. Don't worry, it comes up in the next few chapters, it's kind of essential to the story that no one but Ha'ri-kun and I know right now. Sorries to disappoint you all again but, heh. I guess that's just how it goes sometimes, eh? Oh, and the reason that no on is able to get ahold of Kyo or Kazuma is because they aren't at the dojo or at Kazuma's house; they've gone off on another of Kyo's "disappearing acts" again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Give Up**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket. Or any of the characters. But…SHIGURE IS MY LOVER, SO STAY THE HELL AWAY!!!!! (AND DON'T TELL HARU-KOIBITTO ABOUT WHAT I JUST SAID ABOUT GURE-KUN AND ME JUST NOW, EITHER!!!!!)_

_Lol, just kidding, I really don't own these guys in any way._

**Chapter Six: Confession to God**

"You came to see me, Shigure?"

"Yes." Shigure sat down next to Akito.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure? Is it about Kyo?"

"Yes." Shigure sighed. "But it's also about Tohru."

"Tohru?" Akito whispered.

"Yes." Shigure looked suddenly a little reluctant, but he continued nonetheless. "You see, it seems that she and Kyo, erm… 'succumbed to their hormones', to use a slight euphemism," he admitted.

Akito's hand's tensed. "And you're telling me this because…?"

"Well…"

"…"

"You see, the thing is that…"

"Shigure. What is it that you are trying to tell me?" Akito asked, eyes narrowing.

"Erm…"

"Shigure? You are not usually so indirect with me." Akito turned away and Shigure sighed.

"I know," he said. "I know."

"So," Akito said, standing up, "Miss Tohru Honda and the Cat. Let me guess: He forced himself on her?"

"No!" Shigure looked shocked. "Why does everyone keep saying that? Yuki said the exact same thing!"

"Oh did he?" Akito laughed. "Then did Tohru take pity on the monster and try to show it that he can actually be loved?"

"Don't you think that that's a bit cruel?" Shigure asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Then if that's not the case, what?"

"I don't know how it happened," Shigure admitted, his head in his hands. "I really just don't know."

"In any case…" Akito turned back to Shigure. "Why are you telling this to me? Why not the Cat? He is back, isn't he?"

"Uh, no."

"No? Then when did this happen?"

"In August. Then night before Kyo left."

Akito's hands clenched. "And this was kept from me until now? It's December; August was four months ago."

"Yes, I know." Shigure sighed again.

"And what is the significance of telling me all of this then? If Kyo is still gone, then it's obviously over between the two of them."

"That's just it," Shigure said. "It's not over for them. It can't be."

"And why is that?" Akito picked up a porcelain vase and stoked the rim, voice hinting at slight anger and impatience.

"Well you see…Tohru is, um…"

"Pregnant."

It was a statement, not a question, and Shigure yelled as a crash sounded in his ears, and lily-white china turned red.

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Never Give Up**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket. _

_**A/N: **Okay, this is probably just going to be another short chapter, so , whatever. Oh, and Haa-kun (Hatsuharu) calls Shigure "sensei" and Isuzu's nickname is Rin. Just for those of you who don't read the manga or aren't that far yet._

**Chapter Seven:**

"Tohru! You're home!"

"Oh! Momiji!" Tohru stared as Momiji jumped to his feet from where he sat at the table as she came in through the back door, followed closely by Yuki and Hatori.

Hatsuharu, who had one arm around Isuzu and the other around Kisa, jumped up as well upon seeing Yuki and went to him, tugging on the Prince's shirt; Isuzu waved at them.

"Sissy!" Kisa jumped up and ran to Tohru, throwing her arms around her with a big smile; she pulled away a little with a slight frown. "Sissy, your stomach is swollen. Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes! I'll be okay soon." Tohru tried to smile but instead yawned. Yuki was instantly by her side.

"Miss Honda, would you like some tea?" he asked, helping her to sit down.

"Yes, please."

Yuki immediately went into the kitchen, followed by Hatori, who was muttering something about how Yuki would somehow find a way to burn Tohru's tea.

Tohru smiled, then jumped, startled, when Momiji placed a hand on her stomach.

"You are swollen!" Momiji frowned, concerned. "Are you sure that you're okay, Tohru? Did you run into something hard?"

"Oh, no. I'll be fine soon, I promise!" Tohru smiled and tried to laugh Momiji's questions away as Yuki and Hatori came back from the kitchen; Yuki handed her a cup of tea and took her jacket from her; Isuzu narrowed her eyes at the Rat as Hatsuharu trailed absentmindedly behind him as Yuki went to put the jackets away; Tohru took note of it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So where exactly is Kyo?" Isuzu asked Hatori.

Half an hour later, everyone was still in Shigure's house, waiting for him to return. And Isuzu, who had been watching Yuki's every move as he treated Tohru like a glass rose, had finally asked the question that all of the sohmas wanted to know.

Abruptly, Tohru stood up, startling Yuki, who had been about to pour her more tea.

"Miss Honda!"

"I'll be in my room," she said quietly. "I still have some homework to do."

As Tohru left to go up the stairs, Isuzu stared after her for a moment, before shrugging Hatsuharu's arm off her shoulders and standing up as well; she followed Tohru without a word.

Momiji, Haru, and Kisa stared after the two for a moment before turning to the Dragon and the Rat for an explanation.

Hatori sighed.

"There's something that you should all know," he said, "about Kyo."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Upstairs, Isuzu caught Tohru by the shoulders.

"Tohru, are you okay? Huh?" Isuzu had spun Tohru around to see that the girl was in tears. "Tohru?"

"Oh, Isuzu!" Tohru cried. "I just don't know what to do!" She buried her head in Rin's shoulder; Isuzu, though shocked, helped Tohru to sit down.

"Okay, spill. What is it? It's about the Cat, isn't it?"

Tohru nodded miserably.

"What is it?"

"May sixteenth," Tohru murmured.

"Huh? Tohru, today is _December_ sixteenth. Are you running a fever?"

Tohru didn't seem to hear her. "Five months," she whispered. "There are exactly five months until May sixteenth."

"Tohru?"

Tohru looked up into Isuzu's eyes.

"Kyo said that he'd only be gone for two weeks!" she sobbed. "He's been gone for four months now! But he _has_ to get back before the week of May sixteenth, he just has to!"

"What's May sixteenth?" Isuzu asked. "You graduate a whole week before then, so what's the big deal? Isn't Kazuma going to tutor Kyo so that he can graduate, too?"

"No, that's not it…Isuzu?"

"Hmm?" Isuzu leaned forward a little.

"May sixteenth is the baby's due date."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You mean Sissy's pregnant?!?"

Everyone in the room jumped at Kisa's loud volume.

Yuki nodded miserably and Hatori sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Four months," he muttered. "She's four months along, and neither Kazuma nor Kyo know yet. Kyo should be home soon, but you all know his Shisiou. Loses track of the time when he's with the Cat."

Momiji scowled. "I can't believe that Kyo would do that to Tohru! What was he thinking?"

"That's just it." Hatsuharu stood up. "He probably _wasn't_ thinking." he rounded on Yuki. "And just where you during all of this, _Prince_ Yuki? Where we you? Were you sleeping? Or were you awake and you could hear them going at it, but you didn't want to say anything because you were embarrassed?"

"Now Haru, this isn't the time to go black--" Hatori started, but Hatsuharu rounded on him as well.

"Shut up, Ha'ri! Did you know about this as soon as it happened? Huh? Or were you happy when you found out that she was knocked up? You knew that once Akito found out about this, then he would stop pressuring you, to make people forget all the time, that he would have someone else to pick on."

"Haru-"

"Quiet, Kisa!"

Kisa's eyes filled with tears; Hatsuharu had never gone black on her before; Hatsuharu instantly calmed down.

"Kisa! I'm sorry Kisa," he murmured, pulling her to him in a hug; Yuki breathed a slight sigh of relief. Haru hadn't had much time to be black this time around.

Hatsuharu let Kisa go and turned to Hatori.

"Ha'ri, when did Shishou tell Sensei he would bring Kyo back?"

"Right after Christmas, at the latest." Hatori looked slightly surprised. "Why do you ask?"

Hatsuharu turned to Yuki, who nodded.

"He won't be back for another two weeks?"

Hatori turned to Isuzu as she came down the stairs.

"Where is--?"

"Sleeping. Ha'ri, how could you not tell us about Kyo and Tohru?" Isuzu demanded. "Do you know what happened up there?" When Hatori didn't answer her, Isuzu continued angrily. "She's just cried herself to sleep, that's what happened! She's worried sick, she has no idea what she's going to do, and the only person that she really wants to talk to is that damned Kyo, and he's the one who got her into this mess!"

"Rin--" Yuki started, but she cut him off.

"Hatori, she's going to make herself sick, do you not realize that? She hasn't even told her two best friends, she's had no one to talk to but Yuki and Shigure, but she doesn't want to make them worry. She told me everything that happened that night, so don't try to tell me that I can't be angry with Cat-boy. From how it sounded, it was originally Kyo's idea in the first place. And you!" Isuzu rounded on Haru; he flinched. "Just what the Hell were you thinking, giving Kyo condoms? As far as I'm concerned, this is just as much your fault right now as it is his!"

"But I-" Hatsuharu cut himself off as Rin glared at him.

"Maybe it's best if we no longer mention Kyo to Tohru," Hatori said. At least not until he gets back."

"You mean until Haru and I bring him back," Yuki said quietly.

"What-"

Hatori was interrupted by the door swinging open.

"Shigure, you're home! Huh?" Momiji stopped short. "Ha'ri, get over here now!" he yelled. Shigure stared at him bleakly as Hatsuharu jumped up and pressed a dishtowel against his heavily bleeding chest.

"Akito knows," he muttered as Hatori sat him down and began to wipe away the worst of the blood to see how bad the damage was.

**A/N: So, give me flames if you want, I really don't care, because I have Dr. Pepper and rootbeer! Lol, reviews or no more.**

**Oh, and my computer program thingy is still acting up, so it may be a little while. Sorries, and thanks for putting up with me! **

**Fangirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Never Give Up**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. I wish I did, but I don't. Oh well. At least I have my laptop!!!!!!_

_**A/N: **Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanza, Happy New Year, and any other holiday that I've forgotten. So, yeah, I've had my computer programs updated and all that fixed, so now maybe I'll be able to update and publish stuff more often, and I'm going to fix what happened when I published that last chapter, just as soon as I publish this one, so, hopefully, it won't mess up again. Okay, I'm done now, so enjoy this new chapter!!! Oh, wait, I'm not…There are several spoilers in just this chapter, including what I'm about to say now: I've decided that I'm just going to keep calling Akito "he" so that I don't have to go into her whole history or anything so that people won't be confused if they haven't read the manga, aren't that far yet. That just kind of takes away from the story, ne? Okay, done now!_

0o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o0  
**Chapter Eight: Enter Flamboyance **

Shigure grit his teeth as Hatori changed his bandages.

The day that he had gone to face Akito and give him the news of Kyo and Tohru's baby, Akito had been so angry that he had smashed a large, white porcelain vase against Shigure's chest.

"I hope he's happy," Hatori said; Shigure just scowled, then winced in discomfort.

Hatsuharu scowled as well, and Yuki nodded.

They had been discussing Kyo, and how they were supposed to get to him. Christmas was in three days and since Kazuma's first call, there hadn't been another one.

"Kyo needs to know, and soon," Shigure said simply. "Tohru is due in a little less than five months now, and she's starting to show." He sighed before continuing. "I don't know how the rest of you feel about all of this, but this I _do_ know: Tohru is going to need all of the help that we can give."

"What do you mean?" Haru asked. "What can we do that doesn't concern Kyo?"

Shigure shrugged his arms back into his kimono as Hatori answered Hatsuharu.

"It's like Shigure just said," he replied. "Tohru is starting to get bigger, and soon she's going to need bigger clothes. Maternity clothes."

"And clothes are expensive," Shigure added. "Especially when you have to buy a whole closet full at one time. And that's not the only thing she'll have to buy."

"She'll need a crib and bedding, a basinet and blankets." Hatori snapped his bag shut. "A baby is expensive, even before its birth."

Yuki sighed. "Miss Honda hasn't been working much lately," he said. "And even if she were, it wouldn't be enough money."

"Exactly." Shigure stood up. "I've already told Tohru that I'm taking her shopping tomorrow; it's a Saturday, so we'll have plenty of time for her to get whatever ahem _personal_ clothes she'll want and need. And-" here, he glance over at Yuki- "I just called Aya a few hours ago, to give him the news. He should be here any minute now."

"_WHAT_!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Yuki jumped to his feet and glared at Shigure. "You told Brother about this???"

Shigure raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I did. Why is that such a shock to you? Besides, he would have found out anyway."

"But you _know_ Brother, you know that he'll mention that stupid cat in front of Miss Honda! He'll-"

"Actually, Yuki," Shigure interrupted, "Ayame won't say a word about Kyo, he told me that himself before I could even mention everyone's agreement not to do so in Tohru's presence."

"Really?" Yuki looked incredulous.

Shigure nodded and Hatori smiled slightly.

"I'd think that you would be a bit relieved, Yuki," Hatori said.

"Why's that?" Yuki asked suspiciously. "Don't tell me that Brother is going to make one of his "gallent proposals" and insist upon raising Miss Honda's child as though it were his own."

"No, don't worry about that." Shigure grinned. "But as soon as Aya found out that Tohru hadn't bought any maternity clothes yet, he immediately insisted upon designing and making them himself."

"Really?" Yuki looked surprised.

"Mm-hmm!" Shigure looked pleased and Hatori grinned full out this time.

"He's also already volunteered to make the bedding for the crib, some blankets, baby clothes, that sort of thing," Hatori added. "Although that part is a surprise for Tohru."

Shigure grinned at the look on Yuki's face.

"I didn't know that he could be so thoughtful," he said, making Shigure laugh.

"Yes, well, he and Mine (A/N: It's pronounced _Mee-nay_) should be here soon," Shigure said, "and I still haven't given Tohru that happily relieving bit of information."

"Where is Tohru, anyway?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Upstairs," Yuki said quickly. "Sleeping."

"Oh, right." Haru stood up. "She takes a nap everyday after school, now, doesn't she?"

Hatori nodded. "Doctor's orders. Besides, according to Shigure, she's not been sleeping well at night."

"She isn't?" Yuki looked up from pouring himself more tea and spilled it. As he cleaned up the hot liquid, he turned to Shigure. "How do you know that?"

"I've been checking in on her while she sleeps," Shigure admitted. "She hasn't been looking too well rested lately, so I decided to make sure she's actually sleeping." He sighed. "But even though she _has_ been sleeping, she hasn't been sleeping well. She's been having nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Yuki sat back down. "Why? What about?"

"I don't know," Shigure admitted.

"The nightmares are most likely just a result of her stress," Hatori said. "I can't think of any other reason."

Yuki nodded. "That would make sense," he admitted. Glancing over at Shigure, he asked, "But what about Akito?"

"What about him?" Hatsuharu scowled.

Shigure, sensing a "_Black Haru_" moment, quickly cut into the conversation.

"Akito knows, and that's all there is to be said," Shigure said simply. "He can't do anything to the baby, and he knows it; the baby isn't just a Sohma, but a Honda as well. There's nothing at all that Akito can do to hurt either Tohru or the baby."

Hatori nodded his agreement.

"It would be a lot different if Tohru were a Sohma," he said. "In fact, it would have been a lot different if Shigure had told Akito sooner, for that matter."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked sharply.

"If I had told Akito right away instead of waiting for four months, then Akito may very well have had a very strong say in what would happen to this baby," Shigure said. "But now that Tohru is nearing her fifth month of being 'in a delicate condition,' so to speak, there really isn't much that Akito can do, even if he _is_ the head of the family."

"What do you mean, sensei?" Haru looked up at Shigure from studying his nails, a new nervous habit that he had recently developed.

"I mean, now that Tohru is halfway along, more people know about it. Of course," Shigure admitted, "Akito had probably guessed that it would only be Hatori, Yuki, and I, at least of the Sohmas. But how do you think that would look if anyone else were to have known?" he asked, "if Akito had decided to force an abortion on Tohru when she was already so far along?"

"Not only that," Hatori said, "but while some doctors will perform an abortion all the way up to the point of labor, I refuse to do so. I refuse to perform abortions at all. Besides, seeing how Tohru is already in her second trimester, it would just cause even more stress on her body, more so than an abortion earlier on would have done."

Shigure nodded. "And you have to admit, Tohru's body is very delicate. Of course, it's delicate in a very cute and feminine way-"

"Shigure!" Yuki scowled.

"Sensei, you sound like a dirty old man," Hatsuharu commented lazily, bored. "I'm surprised you haven't been arrested yet."

Shigure laughed.

"Oh, you youngsters of little faith!" he sighed. "Do you really think that? You act as though I only adore our sweet little Tohru so much because she's a pretty high school girl, is that it?" Shigure sighed again. "Is that honestly all that you think of me? How cruel!'

Hatori rolled his eyes slightly.

"I think that what Shigure means is that Tohru, although now nearly eighteen, still has a very small body, not quite as mature as it should be at her age. Her hips are still quite narrow, and she's just a very small person."

Yuki sighed and nodded.

"I guess that _is_ true," he admitted.

"_Aha_!" Shigure grinned triumphantly. "I _knew_ it! I _knew_ that you had noticed!"

"Shigure, shut up!" Yuki yelled.

"Ha'ri, Yuki is being mean!" Shigure whimpered with another smirk.

"Shut up!"

"Mmm…What's going on?"

"Huh?"

The four "men" looked up as Tohru entered the room, rubbing sleep out of her eyes with her palms.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki jumped up, looking apologetic. "Did we wake you up?"

"Mm, no." Tohru glanced around. "Oh! Hatori! Hatsuharu! I didn't know that you were here! I'm so sorry, if I had know, I would have gotten up sooner!"

Hatsuharu grinned at her and stood up, shaking his head, before going into the kitchen; Hatori stood up as well, and took Tohru by the hand, leading her around the table to sit down. As soon as she had, Haru came back from the kitchen with another cup and filled it with tea before handing it to Tohru.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Shigure smiled at her.

"Wonderful news-" he started, but was interrupted by the shoji sliding open with a bang.

"Greetings, everyone!"

Apple green eyes and a blindingly white smile flashed at everyone in the room, and long, silver hair was tossed back over a scarlet velvet shoulder.

"I hope you haven't been cheating on me…Shigure."

"Never could I be unfaithful to you…Aya."

"Oh, Shigure! The nights have been so cold and long without you!"

"Never fear, Aya. Tonight you'll sleep with me."

Shigure and Ayame grinned.

"Alright!"

_Lol, sorries, but I just couldn't resist!!! Okay, so, lot's of dialogue, hardly anything other than just sitting around and talking. Alright, you know the drill: REVIEW!!!!!_

_Okay, and now that I have your attention, I would actually like to say something that has nothing to do with fan fictions, or anything else to do with this story, although it _does _relate to this chapter: Abortion. If this is a touchy subject for you, then just skip ahead to the review part or the next chapter, or whatever it is that you do after reading my anecdotes. (I also think that right now would be a good time to point out that I'm a Theatre major, I write/deliver speeches, and I'm a fifth-year college level in literature, writing, and research, so I can make a very vivid point. I will try to stay as brief and as scientifically to the point as is possible for me when speaking of this subject. Thank you (btw, since I have told you all of this, reporting this chapter as abuse for stating these facts (because that is all they are, _facts_, not my opinion) is pointless, as I have put up this disclaimer/warning as to what I am about to say. Therefore, I am perfectly within my right to say all of this:_

Every day in America, 365 days a year, at least three thousand, five hundred (3,500) babies are surgically aborted in the womb.

At only EIGHT WEEKS IN THE WOMB---WHEN MOST WOMEN FIRST REALIZE THAT THEY ARE PREGNANT---, the baby can already kick, grab, smile, and _feel pain_.

An abortion is done in several ways, the most common being the fetus either burned alive and destroyed with chemicals, or torn apart by metal hooks.

Statistics from female rape victims say that an abortion DOES NOT TAKE AWAY THE TRAUMA OF RAPE.

An abortion has NEVER saved a woman's life.

In America, it is legal to abort a baby at any point during the nine months of pregnancy.

It is even legal to kill the baby during labor, WHILE THE BABY IS BEING BORN, as long as the baby's head is still inside the mother.

_Okay, now I will share with you my opinion:_

Thank you, for taking the time to read these facts. I hope that now you will all see an abortion as I do, as the taking of life from one defenseless in their entirety.


	9. Chapter 9

**Never Give Up**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own _Fruits Basket, _or any of the characters._

_A/N: HA!!! I bet you all thought that I was just going to leave Aya-kun out of this, weren't you? Well you were wrong, weren't you, wrong!!!! Sorry, I'm in a bit of a weird mood…Anyways, I'll try to stay as in character as I can, although that might be a little hard right now, cuz I don't currently have my Furuba manga or DVDs and I haven't watched/read them in awhile. So, um, I'll try to stay in character, and enjoy. Fangirl out. _

**Chapter Nine: Two Promises and a Departure**

"Greetings, everyone!"

Apple green eyes and a blindingly white smile flashed at everyone in the room, and long, silver hair was tossed back over a scarlet velvet shoulder.

"I hope you haven't been cheating on me…Shigure."

"Never could I be unfaithful to you…Aya."

"Oh, Shigure! The nights have been so cold and long without you!"

"Never fear, Aya. Tonight you'll sleep with me."

Shigure and Ayame grinned.

"Alright!"

Hatori sighed and Hatsuharu rolled his eyes; Shigure turned to Tohru, who looked very surprised to see Ayame and Mine, although she smiled at them warmly.

"Great news, Tohru!" he said with a huge grin. "When Aya fround out about the baby, he-"

"Immediately insisted on making you your maternity clothes!" Mine finished eagerly.

Tohru's mouth opened slightly in shock.

"_Really_?!?" she squeaked, and Ayame laughed.

"But of course!" He swept into the room, followed by Mine, and seated himself on Tohru's right. "Naturally, when I discovered that our sweet, beautiful little Tohru was to have a little one of her own, I just _had_ to rush over here and offer my services."

"Oh!" Tohru instantly took Ayame's hands in her own. "Thank you so much! I'm so happy. Thank you so much!"

Ayame laughed, looking pleased, and immensely flattered. "Yes, well, this is partly Mine, you know how she just can't resist dressing up a pretty girl."

Tohru laughed, remembering full well the time she and yuki had gone to see Ayame's shop, and Mine had dressed her up in a pretty yellow gown and gloves.

"Well, down to business!" Ayame stood up and clapped his hands twice. "Mine, get Tohru's measurements. Yuki, dearest brother!" Ayame turned to his little brother. "Don't worry, I shall make time for you somehow today! And Tohru," Ayame spun back around to face her. "Don't you worry about a thing! I promise that I shall make you the finest clothes you have ever seen! Mine will show you some designs that I came up with on the way here while she measures you, and I shall make you some tea!"

Everyone in the room but Tohru gaped at Ayame.

"_YOu're_ going to make her _tea_?!?" Hatsuharu asked.

"What, why are you all so surprised?" Ayame asked mildly.

"Because you only make tea for three different people," Shigure said, surprised as well. "Akito, Hatori, and-"

"Yes, well now we'll just have to make that _four_ people, now won't we!" Ayame trilled, gliding towards the kitchen.

"Oh, no! you don't have to make such a fuss over me, really!" Tohru said hurrydly, but Ayame only grinned at her before continuing into the kitchen.

"Let's go up to your room, Tohru," Mine said, that old familiar gleam in her eyes that indicated she was about to take charge of what Tohru was wearing."

"Oh! Um, okay."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tohru smiled at the drawings Mine had handed her.

"Did Ayame do these?" she asked.

"Mm-hm!" Mine grinned as she pulled a tape measurer out from the pocet of her sea green nurse's uniform.

"Wow, he's a really good artist!" Tohru said. All of the designs were nothing at all likek Ayame; they were all entirely Tohru.

Mine smiled. "Yes!"

"Tohru?" Yuki asked through her door.

"Oh, Yuki! Come in."

Yuki opened the door, with Hatsuharu behind him.

"We've come to say goodbye," Yuki said.

"Good-goodbye?"

"We're going after Kyo," Yuki said. "Don't worry, Miss Honda, we'll be back."

"And we'll bring the Cat with us," Haru promised.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Yeah, short chap, I know. The next one will be longer, I promise. Hmm, maybe I should have named this chapter _Three_ Promises and a Departure, if I'm going to be making promises as well. Heh. **

**R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Never Give Up**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba.**_

_**A/N: Hey, really, really sorries about having such a short chapter before. Um, I hope that this will be able to make up for it, just a little. It's a little short, too, though, but maybe it'll get you all closer to the answers to your questions. So, um…enjoy, is all that I can think of…**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**Chapter Ten: Waiting, and the Long Awaited Reencounter**

'_Where could they be, Mom?' _Tohru thought frantically. It was Christmas morning. And Yuki and Hatsuharu still hadn't returned. True, it had only been a few days. But the Cow and the Rat had yet to even call.

"Tohru?" Shigure reached over her to turn the oven off. "The timer just went off."

"Oh!" Tohru quickly turned to get the potholders, but Shigure was faster, and took the rolls from the oven himself.

"You really shouldn't stress yourself," he said.

"Sorry."  
Shigure laughed. "Don't be! You just concentrate on keeping you and the baby healthy."

"Okay!" Tohru smiled as Shigure guided her to the chair he had brought into the kitchen for her, in case she were to get tired while cooking. Shigure turned away to open the rice cooker, and began to shape rice balls in his hands.

They had decided together that they would wait to have Christmas after Yuki had gotten home. But that was no reason not to have a special breakfast. Shigure had ordered expensive take-out (not that Tohru knew how much it had cost), and together they had made sweet buns and sweet plumb rice balls.

"Shall we eat now?" Shigure asked with a smile as he finished shaping the rice. "I have a surprise for you, too."

"What? But I thought that we had agreed to wait to give each other our gifts until Yuki and Hatsuharu had gotten back! I hope that you didn't go to too much trouble!"

Shigure laughed again and offered his hand to Tohru.

"Don't worry about it!" he said, leading her to the dining room. "Besides, they're already here waiting for you."

"They?!?" Tohru squeaked, then gasped as Hana and Uo turned towards her with big smiles. "Hana! Uo!"

"Tohru!" they said together, immediately standing up. Hana reached her first and gently wrapped her arms around Tohru.

Uo joined their hug as well.

"Shigure just told us on the phone last night," she said anxiously. "How are you? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Do you want me to beat up Orange Top when he gets back? Are you eating enough? Is Shigure making sure that you get the right doctor's opinions--?"

"You're going to make Tohru nervous, Arisa," Hana said calmly. She peered at Tohru's face. "Are you okay, Tohru?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Tohru laughed. "Shigure and Yuki have been taking very good care of me, and so has Hatori and Momiji and Hatsuharu, and all the other Sohmas."

"That's good." Hana frowned for a moment. "It's unsettling, though," she said, "that I wasn't able to tell by your waves that you were 'expecting.'"

"Well, maybe you just we're able to tell because this isn't really something that you would expect from Tohru," Uo said; Tohru blushed.

"That's true," Hana said slowly. "Although now that I think about it, I was able to read some strange electric waves that seemed to radiate from your stomach, and even confused and anxious waves that came from the Sohma at school (A/n: In Japan, it wouldn't be Sohmas, it would just be Sohma), and even from Shigure anytime I saw him."

"Really?" Tohru asked, just before Shigure came in from the kitchen, balancing sweet buns, rice balls, and takeout boxes on a large tray, singing to himself:

"Breakfast time! Breakfast time! All for me! Breakfast time!" Shigure blinked, then grinned at the three girls; Hana and Uo were both staring at him, Uo trying not to laugh and Hana with her eyebrows raised. "Oops! I guess that should have been 'All for us,' not 'all for me,' huh?"

Tohru laughed.

"Well, let's eat!" Uo said, taking the boxes from Shigure and handing them around, while Hana took the sweet buns and Shigure set down the rice balls.

"Tohru! Tohru!"

"Oh! Momiji!" Tohru turned to see Momiji sliding open the shoji with a bang, followed by Isuzu and Hatori.

"Tohru, hi! Oh," Momiji stopped short and grinned as Hana and Uo looked Uo at him in surprise. "You have friends over! Hi!"

Hana smiled and Uo grinned.

"Hey, where's that Haru guy at? He not come with you?"

"Nu-uh."

"Speaking of Hatsuharu," Hana said, "Where is Yuki? I haven't sensed his waves all morning."

"They're not here." Hatori seated himself beside Tohru and pulled his stethoscope from his bag. "Deep breath."

Tohru did as he said, just as Shigure opened the shoji to come in from the garden.

"Oh, Ha'ri! I've got a surprise for you!" he sang.

In two seconds, Hatori had gotten to his feet, crossed the room in three strides, and closed Shigure's own door in his face, turning back to Tohru with an annoyed sigh.

Shigure slid the shoji open.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. The surprise is really for Tohru. Um, can I come in?"

Hatori rolled his eyes. "You're pathetic," he muttered loudly.

"Of course!" Shigure immediately stopped pretending to be upset and grinned; Hatori sighed.

"Is Ayame coming?"

"Yes!" Shigure grinned.

"Are going to put on you're usual act?"

"We wouldn't be the Mabudachi Trio if we didn't!"

Hatori started to say something, but was interrupted by the shoji sliding open again.

"Sissy? Sissy!"

"Kisa!" Tohru laughed and stood up to hug the Tiger of the Zodiac.

"Big deal, so she's pregnant."

"Hiro!" Momiji scowled.

"Hiro, how come you still don't like Sissy?" Kisa asked, her arms still around Tohru.

Hiro turned red. "I like her," he muttered, before adding defensively, "But that's only because you like her, Kisa!"

Tohru just laughed and turned towards the shoji, which had opened again.

"Greetings, everyone!"

"Aya!" Shigure cried.

"Shigure!"

"You haven't been cheating, I hope…Shigure."

"I could never stray from you…Aya."

"Oh, Shigure! Long have I awaited the moment when we would no longer be parted, even if it were only to be for a few short hours!"

"Never fear, Aya. The time we have together shall last as long as cruel fate will allow us this small kindness."

"Shigure!"

"Ayame!"

The Dog and the Snake grinned insanely at each other for a moment, before giving each other the thumbs up. Two seconds later…

"Alright!"

Hana and Uo stared as Hatori sighed, and the others giggled.

"Where's Mine?" Tohru asked.

"Hmm? Oh, she's with her family." Ayame took both of Tohru's hands in his. "But I just couldn't stay away from the beautiful flower, a prisoner in a household of men."

"Oh, she's hardly a prisoner!" Shigure laughed.

"Yes, yes, I believe that that is the exact same thing you said the last time I said that," Ayame smiled, pulling his hair over his shoulder, and beginning to braid it absentmindedly. Then he saw Saki and Arisa.

"Ah! Friends of Tohru!" he exclaimed, standing up and sweeping himself into a low bow.

"I am Sohma Ayame," he said, with his usual dramatic and eloquent manner. "Older brother to the Prince of your school and class president, Sohma Yuki, and cousin to all Sohma currently present. Mine, of course, is not here, but I am sure, would she here, she would be delighted to see you. Of course," Ayame added, "we have already met, at your school's production of _Cinderella_, but I just like to introduce myself."

Uo and Hana started to laugh.

Tohru turned over in her bed, trying to find a more comfortable position and still keep her face buried in her pillow so that Shigure wouldn't hear her cry.

Yuki and Hatsuharu had called just a few hours ago. They still hadn't found the Cat.

At this thought, Tohru moaned a little; she heard her window slid open, then closed again, and began to sob.

"Hey, shh shh shh. It's okay." Kyo pulled back the blankets and crawled in bed next to Tohru, kissing her cheek, then her neck. "What's wrong?"

Tohru wiped away her tears and rolled over to face him. As she did, he stomach bumped his abs.

"Wait a minute," Kyo breathed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N:** And I'm just going to leave it at that. Until chapter eleven, Ja ne! (I'll have the next chapter up ASAP.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Never Give Up**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Fruits Basket_**

_**A/N: **__Okay, um…wow, not much to say this time. Um…Oh, no, wait! I _do _have something…Okay, I'm working really hard on my novel right now, so bear with me if I don't have chapters up as often as we would all like (I never really realized just how extraordinarily different from fanfictions writing a novel is, until I actually started to write these fics. It's quite a bit challenging, compared to this). And, most generally, I write fanfics as a way of getting rid of my dreaded writer's block (the horror!!! ). I just really got into this story, and a couple others. Okay, now that I'm done with that, enjoy chapter eleven!!! _

**Chapter Eleven: A Dog, a Cat, and a Master**

Kyo sat in front of Shigure in the Dog's study, head in his hands.

"Kyo. Look at me," Shigure said sternly; Kyo looked up, eyes bloodshot, dark circles beneath them. "Did you even sleep at all last night?"

Kyo shook his head.

"When did you and Kazuma get back?"

"Last night. At ten."

"I see. And then you came straight here? What did Kazuma say about this?"

"He doesn't know," Kyo muttered. "He said to come back here in the morning, because everyone here would be asleep."

"And why did you disobey?"

"I wanted to see Tohru," Kyo whispered.

Shigure nodded. "How did you get in?"

"Through her window."

"How did you find out? Did she tell you?"

"No."

"Then how?"

"I got in bed with her," Kyo whispered. "She turned over to face me, and her stomach hit mine."

"I see. So, quite the Christmas present, huh?"

Kyo glared at the Dog.

"I called Kazuma. He was angry when he found out you had come here last night."

"He was still asleep?"

"It's only seven a.m."

"He usually gets up at five."

"That's not the point, Kyo!" By now, Shigure was yelling, and Kyo flinched. "The point is, Tohru is pregnant, you're the father, and you left before anyone even knew that she was carrying!" Shigure got to his feet and Kyo recoiled slightly. Standing over the Cat, Shigure continued, "Do you have any idea of what Tohru has been going through? How worried she is?"

Kyo didn't answer, so Shigure kept yelling.

"Do you know what Hatori said yesterday after he gave her her weekly checkup? He said that if she gets anymore stressed than she already is, she could lose the baby! Is that what you want? Do you have any idea what that could do to Tohru?"

Kyo still didn't answer.

"Yuki and Haru went looking for you! They're _still_ looking for you. I've already tried to reach Yuki on his cell phone, but he's not answering, he's so intent on finding you. Yuki and Momiji have told me about Haru going black over this whole ordeal more times than I can count, Rin is furious, so is everyone else! And today, you're going to go to Akito."

"What?!?" Kyo jumped to his feet. "I am _not _going to go see that guy, and you can't make me!"

"I've already seen Akito for you, now it's your turn. You are going to go there, tell him you're back, _and_ you're going to tell him that this entire thing is your fault!"

"NO WAY!!!" Kyo yelled back. "This is NOT entirely my fault, Tohru wanted it, too!"

"I KNOW THAT!" Shigure glowered down at the teen. "Tohru told Rin everything. But I am NOT going to let Akito anywhere near Tohru until after this baby is born!"

"And why not? What the Hell are you doing?"

Shigure shrugged down the sleeves of his kimono, allowing the bandages that Hatori still insisted he wear to show.

"Because I don't want something like _this_ to happen to _her_!" he yelled, as Kyo flinched again.

Shigure took several deep breaths to try and calm down.

"Now," he said, pulling his sleeves back up, voice shaking, "Kazuma is coming over, he'll be here in a few minutes. As soon as we're through here, all three of us will go to see Akito."

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I'm not going to go see that bastard."

"Yes, you will."

"NO!"

"Damnnit, Kyo! You're about to be a father, and in less than four months! Take some damn responsibility!"

"You—" Kyo started, but was interrupted by the shoji sliding open with a bang.

"Where is he!?!" Kazuma shouted.

"Right in front of you," Shigure said coldly.

"What the Hell where you thinking?" Kazuma asked. "I told you not to leave in the middle of the night, half the training that we went through was about respect, Kyo!"

"That's not exactly what I think we should be calling him anymore," Shigure said in a cold calmness.

"What do you mean?" Kazuma asked, turning towards the Dog. What else am I going to call him, 'Cat'? I'm not that angry."

"No, no. Not that at all," Shigure said with an obvious forced cheerfulness.

"Then what?"

"Shigure!" Kyo growled, "Don't—"

"I think that, from now on, we should just call him 'Daddy,'" Shigure said with an almost malicious grin.

"'Daddy?' What are you talking about—?"

"What's going on?"

Kazuma turned around to see Tohru descending the stairs, in the clothes that Ayame had given to her yesterday. Clothes that gently hugged her now protruding stomach. His mouth opened slightly in shock.

"Kyo," he said calmly. "I would like to talk to you."

"Tohru, would you like some help in the kitchen?" Shigure asked quickly.

"Oh! Um, yes," Tohru smiled, before following Shigure out of his study.

Kyo glared after the Dog before…

"Uhn!" Kyo groaned as he realized that he was now on the floor; Kazuma stood over him, fist still raised.

"What was that for?" Kyo snapped, starting to his feet, but Kazuma knocked him down again.

"What the Hell were you thinking?" he hissed. "Forcing yourself on an innocent girl like Tohru?"

"I didn't _force_ myself on her!" Kyo snarled. "She wanted to do it as much as I did! Uhn!"

Kazuma had knocked him back down.

"Oh, and just when was that?" Kazuma glowered.

"Before I came to stay with you," Kyo snapped.

"Oh, so you realized that she was pregnant and you ran away to me, is that it?"

"No!"

"So, you didn't know? How could you not have?"

"I--"

"So, did you really come to me for higher training like when we were in the mountains, or was this to escape the anger of the rest of our family?"

"No, Dad, I--"

"How could you do that to her, take advantage and then--"

"We did it the night before I went to you!" Kyo yelled.

"Kyo, shut up!" Shigure hissed, coming back into the room. "I could hear you in the hall!"

"So what?" the Cat challenged. Turning back to his martial arts master, he snarled, "I did NOT take advantage of her. _She_ asked _me_ to stay with her. I didn't ask her to let me stay. And she never said no."

"Did she say yes?"

"I-I-"

"Answer the question, Kyo," Kazuma said.

"I am NOT going to tell you guys about my sex life!" Kyo snapped.

"Did you even _think_ to use a condom?" Kazuma asked angrily, ignoring Kyo's own anger.

"What did I just-"

"Yes," Shigure answered, "Tohru told me that herself. But apparently Kyo was being his typical impatient self and didn't put it on properly, otherwise our sweet little Tohru wouldn't be in this mess."

"Hey! I--"

"Yes, well, he's always in a hurry," Kazuma scowled. "You'd think that with all the training he's gone through, he'd have learned a little patience. I've been teaching him martial arts since he was five, and he still can't be patient!"

"Shut up, Dad!"

"I know!" Shigure agreed angrily. "You'd also think that he would learn a little self-control and respect! If he could just be a little calmer, then-"

"Shut up, ya damn Dog!"

"-he wouldn't be getting into so much trouble all the time," Shigure continued, as if Kyo had never spoken. "And after another four months of nonstop training twenty-four seven, the thought that he--"

"Stop ignoring me, you bastards!"

"--can't even be quiet for five minutes while the grownups are talking is just awful. Kyo, be quiet!"

Kyo glared.

"Um, Shigure?" Tohru peered around the doorway, biting her lip. "Are Ayame and Mine still coming over for breakfast?" she asked.

"Oh, I had almost forgot!" Shigure exclaimed, all thoughts of the Cat leaving his mind as he quickly strode across the room to join Tohru; he turned back to Kazuma. "Aya and Mine are coming over to see Tohru, I think that Ayame made her a dress to wear when Yuki and Haru get back."

"What are you talking about?" Kyo scowled.

"Aya and Mine are coming over," Shigure repeated.

"No, I meant the _dress_! You know what Ayame's clothes are like!"

Shigure ignored him again, turning instead to Kazuma.

"We've decided that we would rather wait for Yuki and Haru to get back before we celebrate Christmas, so we haven't even given any presents, except to Akito of course."

Kazuma nodded. "That seems to be the thing to do. So, Yuki really isn't here? I expected as much when he didn't come in here yelling at Kyo for waking him up."

Tohru giggled and Kazuma smiled at her.

"Will you join us for a late Christmas?" Shigure asked, and the martial arts master nodded.

"Do you want some breakfast, too?" Tohru asked.

**Okay, I'm just going to leave it at that. See ya at chapter 12! R&R!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Never Give Up**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba.**_

_**A/N:**__ Okay, so, Kyo is back and Kazuma is furious. Shigure declares that Kyo must now go to see Akito. And that's the story thus far._

_Hi, people! So, the novel is going well. Somewhat. Anyways, I was able to write a few things to publish, so far two chapters for this story, a songfic (writer's block ), and a chapter for each of my InuYasha shortfics. Um, so, I'm really trying to keep up with this while I work on my own stuff. Now, if I can just settle down enough to type out a much longer InuYasha that I've already finished writing longhand, I might finally be able to stop having all those nagging little thoughts in the back of my head, making me feel so damn guilty all the time. _

_Anyways, enjoy this next chapter!!!!!! _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter Twelve: Confession to God, Reprise**

Kyo scowled. He really didn't want to do this.

The previous night, he had come home, back to Shigure's house. It had been late, but he just felt that he couldn't wait to be able to see Tohru again. When he had climbed into Tohru's room through her window, Kyo had hear her crying, and so crawled into bed with her. But then she had turned over to face him…

Now Kyo had to go to Akito. And refusing to do so just wasn't going to help him at all.

Kazuma had knocked him down twice already, once when Kazuma had found out that Tohru was carrying, and again when Kyo tried to get up afterwards. Now Kyo was just waiting for Kazuma to hit him down again.

Shigure rapped on his door.

"Kyo! Hurry up!" he shouted through the door.

"I am!" Kyo yelled. "Stop yelling at me, Dog!"

"And put on a tie!"

"I don't own a tie!"

"Wear the white one from your school uniform!"

"Okay, okay! Stop yelling!" Kyo shouted. "Damn dog," he muttered, before wrenching open the door to his closet and grabbing his school uniform. Staring at it in distaste, he jerked the tie from around it's black collar and turned back towards his bed; the black suit that Kazuma had bought him months ago lay on the blankets.

Kyo sighed and started to change. Just as he was pulling on the jacket, someone pounded on his door.

"Kyo! Kyo, hurry up!" Kazuma yelled.

"I am!"

Kazuma slid the shoji open with a loud bang.

"Put on your jacket and let's go!" he said with a scowl. "You can put on your tie in the car!"

"Car?" Kyo scowled. "You don't have a car."

"Well Hatori does."

"Hatori is here?!?" Kyo yelled. "Why the Hell is—"

"Because he just came to give Tohru another checkup, now come on!"

Kyo scowled at Kazuma, which didn't go over very well; the martial arts master began to yell again.

"With all of your training, Kyo, you should have learned to control yourself!" he shouted. "You should have learned to be more patient! You've been learning for thirteen years, and you still haven't even managed to control your anger properly!"

"That's not true!"

"Don't lie to me, Kyo!" Kazuma said angrily. "You're no better at controlling your temper than you were a year ago!"

"Shut up!"

"You see? There, right there. You yelled at everyone when you're angry. I can see why you're yelling at me right now, and at Shigure, but there's no need to raise your voice to anyone right now, especially with Tohru trying to take a nap!"  
"You and that damn Dog are the ones who started yelling! And I do not yell at everyone!"

"Oh? And just who do you not yell at?"

"I don't yell at Tohru!"

"That's not saying much, you haven't said a single word to her since getting back!"

"Yes I have!"

"When?"

"Last night!"

"Before or after you found out she was pregnant?"

"Shut up!"

"I see. So, as soon as you figured out that she is the mother of _your_ unborn child, you just stopped talking to her, is that it?"  
"No!"

"I'm having a very hard time believing that, Kyo, especially as you haven't even so much as glanced in her direction at all today."

"I told you, I talked to her last night in bed!"

"In bed, huh?" Kazuma was starting to look angry again. "So, you forced yourself on her again?"

"I never forced myself on her!" Kyo yelled. "I already told you that!!!"

"So you aren't denying that you slept with her again last night?"

"I DID sleep with her last night! Argh!!!" Kyo groaned in frustration as he realized what he had just said. "I mean, I slept in her bed with her, I didn't have sex with her!"

"Then why were you in her bed?"

"Because I climbed in through her window! I wanted to see her!"

"And what did you do when you found out about the baby?"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know? How could you not know?"

"She was crying, okay?"

"You made her cry?"

"NO! She was crying when I came in!"

"So what did you do about it?" Kazuma asked.

"I asked her what was wrong."

"And?"

"And what? She was crying too hard to answer!"

"So what did you do then?"

"I kissed her, okay?" Kyo flushed red. "I kissed her."

"And then she told you about the baby?"

"No."

"No? Then how did you find out?"

"She rolled over and her stomach bumped against mine."

"And what did you do then?"

"Um…" Kyo blushed harder.

"Kyo. Answer me." Kazuma crossed his arms. "What did you do then?"

"I didn't really understand what was gong on at first," Kyo admitted. "I was too…"

"Stunned?" Kazuma calmed down a little and uncrossed his arms.

"Yeah," Kyo said.

"So what did you do after it finally registered in your mind that she was pregnant?"

"Well, she was crying still, so I hugged her."

"And after you transformed?"

"I just lay next to her."

"And Tohru?"

"Huh?"

"What did Tohru do?"

"Um…" Kyo's blush, which had faded, came back full force. "She pet me."

"I see." Kazuma sighed. "Grab your coat. Hatori is waiting."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Just take a deep breath," Hatori advised.

Kyo nodded; he was starting to feel the panic rising inside him.

They had passed the cage. The "Cat's Room."

Kazuma glanced over at it, then at Kyo. The Cat thought that no one knew about his agreement with Akito, that no one knew he would have to spend the rest of his life in that cage if he couldn't beat Yuki in a fight before their last year of school was over. But Kazuma knew. He knew.

Shigure placed a hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"Kureno?" Shigure called. "Kureno, where are you?"

"Right behind you." The Rooster of the Chinese Zodiac stepped off the porch.

"Oh." Shigure glared at him for a moment before shaking his head as if to clear it. "Where's Akito?"

"Inside."

"I see. Kyo, come on." Shigure walked past the Rooster to enter through the doors of the Main House.

Kyo sighed apprehensively and followed, Kazuma's hand on his shoulder.

HEREKITTYKITTYKITTYHEREKITTYKITTYKITTYHEREKITTYKITTYKITTY

"Hello, Kyo," Akito said calmly. "And what brings you here today?"

"Don't mess with me," Kyo muttered angrily. "I'm not in the mood, Akito. You know why I'm here."

"Now, now, don't be bitter," Akito said. "Even as the Cat, you shouldn't act so rudely."

Kyo glared at "God" through his bangs. They were the only two in the room; Akito could be as cruel as he pleased.

"And don't look at me like that."

"You don't own me!"

"Actually," Akito said in forced composure, "I DO own you, Cat."

"No you—"

"How do you feel about Miss Honda?" Akito interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I know all about how you forced yourself on her and impregnated her."

"I did not force myself on her!!!" Kyo yelled. "Why does everybody keep saying that?!?!?"

Akito laughed.

"Yes, well, until I hear that from Miss Tohru herself, I won't believe a word against it from anyone, not even Shigure."

"What is it with you and Shigure?" Kyo muttered before yelling, "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM TOHRU!!!"

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do. You. Love. Her?" Akito said with slow anger.

"Is that any of your business?" Kyo snapped.

"Yes. It is."

"Why the Hell should I tell you how I—"

"Because I am GOD, Kyo!" Akito yelled. "The Cat may not be a part of the Zodiac, but you belong to me!"

"I don't belong to you, and neither does anyone else!"

"I AM GOD!" Akito screeched. "You, Yuki, Shigure, everyone—You all belong to me!"

"Uhn!" Kyo groaned as Akito lashed out and shoved him against the door; Kyo fell through the shoji, losing his balance and falling to the floor. Akito laughed as Kyo clutched his head; he had a gash from the wood along his temple, and was bleeding freely onto his suit.

"You belong to me!" Akito yelled again, slapping Kyo across the face, nails slashing the Cat's cheek.

"Akito!" Shigure ran into the room, having heard the crash, Hatori and Kazuma behind him. "Akito, stop!"

"Get OFF me, Shigure!" Akito yelled as Shigure grabbed him from behind; Hatori ran over to Kyo and tried to haul him to his feet as Kazuma grabbed Akito's legs to keep him from kicking either Shigure or an only half-conscious Kyo.

Hatori managed to get Kyo to his feet and started for the door, calling over his shoulder, "Shigure! Kazuma! We've got to get him to a hospital! He's had a concussion!"

Kyo just groaned and Akito let out a shriek of wild laughter.

"Pull another stunt like this, Cat, and Tohru Honda will be the one to pay for it!" he yelled after Hatori as he managed to get Kyo down off the porch. Shigure and Kazuma followed immediately after Kureno rushed in to calm Akito.

"Hang on, Kyo," Hatori muttered to the Cat. "Don't fall asleep until I can get you to the hospital."

Here Kitty Kitty Kitty! Here Kitty Kitty Kitty! Here Kitty Kitty Kitty! Here Kitty Kitty Kitty!

A/N: Lol, don't you just hate me, giving you all yet another cliffy??? LOL!!!!

-Fangirl-


	13. Chapter 13

**Never Give Up**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba, so just shut up and stop bothering me, Akito-san! Hey, wait, what are you doing? Damn it, I'm not a Sohma! Don't slap me! Argh! Get off me! Hai! Kya! Hits Akito upside the head with katana, shouting, "Yeah! I get to learn a new technique next week in my combat class! KYA!!! Damn it Akito! I already told you, I'm not a Sohma! I KNOW I'm sleeping with Shigure-kun, but that doesn't make me a Sohma!!! Kya! Bitch.**_

_**A/N: **Lol, sorries. I just couldn't resist rubbing it in Akito's face that I'm sleeping with Shigure and she's not. HA!!!!! Okay, um, tiny cliffy in the last chap. What with the concussion and everything… Um, so, I guess you would all like for me to stop it with the cliffies…Well, I guess that…_

_THAT'S JUST TOO FREAKING BAD, BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Ahem clears throat My apologies. I, uh, lost control there for a little bit. I uh, just got really excited about the new technique that I get to learn…I feel a bit like Rock Lee when he found out he was to learn his new secret techniqu, The Forbidden Lotus. Heh. I guess I can kind of relate to him more than I do Neji…Okay, I'm done talking about Naruto (yet another anime that I do not own ) and get on with the fic…Enjoy!_

**0o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o0**

**Chapter Thirteen: Dazed**

Kyo groaned as Hatori peeled the bandage away from his temple. It had been two days since he had gone to see Akito, and he was still a little out of it.

Hatori shook his head at Shigure when the Dog opened his mouth to speak. Shigure nodded and leaned back on his elbows.

Kyo had had a bad concussion when Akito had pushed him through the door.

"That was rather unanticipated of you, to lash out at Kyo, Kazuma," Hatori said calmly.

Kazuma sighed.

"I know," he said. "But it was just so…"

"Unexpected?" Shigure offered.

Kazuma nodded.

"I shouldn't have done so," he muttered. "I should have just talked it through with him."

"It's not your fault," Shigure said reassuringly. "You were just incredibly angry. And I don't blame you. You had just come back and discovered that Kyo had disobeyed you, so you were already irritated. And then you found out that Kyo had gotten Tohru pregnant. Naturally, knowing how eager Kyo was to get away from here, you immediately jumped to the conclusion that Kyo didn't want to take on the responsibility of being a father. You thought that he was running away from Tohru, not the Sohma family."

"It's understandable," Hatori said as Kazuma nodded miserably. "You just discovered that your son is to be a father in less than five months. It was quite a shock."

Kazuma sighed.

"Even for Kyo," he muttered, "this is still the most reckless thing one of the Sohma boys has done."

**0o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o0**

"Are you alright?" Tohru asked.

Kyo groaned and rolled over to face her from his bed; he stared at he dazedly.

"Kyo, what happened?"

It was the next day, and Tohru had just gotten back from staying at Hana's house, where Shigure had insisted she remain after Kyo's return from the hospital. Tohru still didn't know how the others had reacted to Kyo's return.

"Kyo?" Tohru bit her lip as Kyo turned his back to her. She was about to leave his room when she heard Kyo speak.

"Akito."

"Huh?" Tohru turned back around. Kyo turned to her again and extended his hand. Tohru came to the bed and sat by him.

"I had to go see Akito," Kyo muttered bitterly. "He wasn't too happy to see me, as usual." Kyo closed his eyes and let go of Tohru's hand to push his hair up to show her the bandage on his temple; Tohru winced in sympathy and began to stroke his hair.

"Tohru?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? What are you talking about Kyo? It's not your fault! I mean," Tohru continued with a blush, "we both wanted to--"

"No, it's not that." Kyo opened his eyes and stared into hers. "I should have been more careful. Forget careful, I should have just left after I kissed you the first time."

"Kyo-"

"Tohru, just hear me out." Kyo closed his eyes again. "I know that you wanted me as much as I wanted you. But when it comes to Akito, it was all my idea, okay?"

"Why-?"

"And I'm sorry that I left for so long. I should have just come back when I told you I would."

"Kyo, I know how much you hate being stuck here with Yuki, and besides, Kazuma home schooled you, right?"

"Yeah…" Kyo sighed and pulled his blankets to the side before pulling Tohru down beside him. Covering them both again, he muttered, "Shouldn't you be talking a nap?"

"Yeah," Tohru muttered guiltily with a yawn. Kyo chuckled, making her blush.

"Go to sleep," he muttered.

"What about you?"

"I need to sleep too, according to Hatori." Kyo scowled. "I'd rather not, but-"

"If Hatori said you need to sleep, then sleep," Tohru said softly.

"Yeah. I hate Akito," Kyo muttered.

Tohru sighed, closing her eyes.

"Kyo?" she whispered.

"Mmm?"

"Kiss me?"

Kyo grinned before propping himself up on one elbow; his smile widened when he saw Tohru's blush.

He brought his lips softly down on hers.

"Go to sleep," he whispered, lying back down and taking her hand in his. Kissing her fingers, he rest both their hands on his chest, grinning as Tohru's breath deepened, indicating a peaceful sleep.

As Kyo himself soon fell asleep, Shigure sighed outside his door. He had some bad news, and the Cat wasn't going to like it.

**0o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o0**

"Kyo?"

"Huh?" Kyo sat up, hair tousled, as Shigure shook him awake. Glancing over at Tohru, he was glad to see that she was still asleep.

"What?" he yawned, glancing over at his alarm clock and flinching slightly. He'd been asleep nearly four hours.

"Come with me."

Kyo sighed as Shigure left the room and got up carefully.

As soon as he had followed Shigure into the Dog's study, he scowled.

"You guys have already apologized for yelling and everything,' he said. "What now?"

Shigure sighed.

"Yes, and I apologize for all of that again. But Kyo…sleeping in the same bed as Tohru just isn't a very good idea right now."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kyo snapped.

"What I'm talking about is Akito." Shigure sighed again.

"What does that bastard have to do with any of this?" Kyo glowered.

"I'm sure you don't remember this, as you were nearly unconscious at the time," Shigure said, "but Akito is furious, and said that if you were to step out of line at alll, Tohru would be the one to pay for it, not you."

Kyo looked shocked.

"He said that?!?"

Shigure nodded miserably. "We all know now that he took it out on Rin when he fould out about her and Haru, and how he punished Kisa when Hiro told him that he loved her. But I never thought that he would threaten someone who was not a Sohma. Especially someone who is expecting a baby."

Kyo sighed. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked, staring at his hands. "I can't fight Akito, there's no way. Tohru would just get hurt if I tried anything."

"Yes. Kyo?" Shigure asked.

Kyo looked up.

"I think that, for now, it's best if you have as little to do with Tohru as possible. I just don't think that we can take the risk of anything getting back to Akito."

"I see what you mean," Kyo muttered bitterly.

"I've already talked to Kazuma," Shigure said. "We think that it's best if you spend the remainder of the holiday with him. You can come back here when school starts again," he added quickly when Kyo opened his mouth to protest. "But on the weekends, you'll stay with your him. Alright?"

"Alright," Kyo agreed reluctantly. What other choice did he have.

"It will just be temporary, Kyo," Shigure assured him, before the phone bagan to ring. "Hello?"

"Sensei?"

"Haru!" Shigure gasped. "I've been calling you-"

"Sensei, we're coming back," Hatsuharu said.

"Oh, good! Kyo just got back a few days ago-"

"He's back?!?" This time, it was Yuki who spoke in the phone.

"Yes," Shigure nodded as he spoke. "Um, Yuki? What is Hatsu-?"

"He just went black again," Yuki said calmly. "Actually, we _are_ back, as soon as Haru calms down, well be back as soon as we can. It should be about forty minutes."

"Wonderful!" Shigure grinned. "Hurry up!"

**0o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o0**

**Haha, another cliffy!!! Lol, sorries, I didn't mean to, I just can't think of anything else right now, so this time the cliffy isn't intentional, okay-kay? Um, I'll start the next chap now, maybe I'll publish them together to make up for it, alright? Don't kill me!!!!**

** - Fangirl -**


	14. Chapter 14

**Never Give Up**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba.**_

_**A/N:**__ Hey all. So, um, sorry that it's taken me so long to update all of my stories, but I've been kind of out of it lately. I just found out that someone whom I considered a friend is engaged. And, well, basically, he's made me his whore. So now I'm kind of pissed and can't really concentrate. I don't really feel sorry for me, so much as for _her_. But whatever. Okay, done with the self resentment, on with the fic (I just really had to get all that off my chest.)_

**0o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o0**

**Chapter Fourteen: Apologies Galore!!**

Tohru sighed. She was still in her second trimester of pregnancy-almost her third-and some of the more (ahem) _adult_ symptoms that Hatori had told her might happen during her second trimester were finally starting to kick in.

Tohru sighed again. If she was really going to be honest with herself, then she was lying. In all actuality, her libido had spiked almost the second she had left her first trimester and entered her second. The hormones had just come in hard and fast. But she had learned to deal with it. But now that Kyo was back at home…

Now that Kyo was home, the hormones had come back full force. Tohru was near constantly on the verge of arousal.

Not that Kyo was actually home at the moment. For some strange reason or other, he was now staying with Kazuma again, until school started up again. Which would be tomorrow. Even if Kyo _were_ at Shigure's house, Tohru decided, there really wasn't much that she could do about her out of control hormones.

The Chinese New Year had come and gone; Shigure and Yuki had stayed at home with Tohru, while Kazuma had insisted that a very unhappy Kyo accompany him to the Main House, under the claims that Kyo had a lot to make up and apologize for.

Tohru could only agree with that. Kyo _had_ been gone for quite some time.

As soon as Yuki and Hatsuharu had walked through the door and into Shigure's house, Yuki had wasted no time in threatening to kill the Cat, although, of course, as Kyo was still a bit dazed from his encounter with Akito, Shigure had (quite calmly) held back the Rat, although he couldn't do much about Haru (although, once Yuki realized that Tohru was sleeping, he, Kyo, and Shigure were able to keep the Ox from turning black and disturbing Tohru's slumber). A few hours later, however, after Tohru had woken up, Yuki and Hatsuharu both had gone after the Cat, just as soon as Hatori had Tohru distracted by showing up to give her a refill of her prenatal vitamins.

**0o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o0**

"Ritsu!" Tohru cried, sliding open the shoji with a beaming smile; the Monkey of the Chinese Zodiac smiled back at Tohru as she ushered him in.

"Uh! Ritsu!" Yuki said, coming into the room. "You're not wearing girl's clothes!"

Ritsu smiled shyly.

"Yes, I'm trying to wear boys' clothes more often," he said.

"Oh, well come in!" Tohru said, ushering Ritsu into the house; the Monkey smiled again. Tohru smiled back, glad that Ritsu was smiling more often. He had such a nice smile.

"Where's Shigure?" Ritsu asked.

"Someone looking for me?" Shigure called, walking into the room. "Ah, Rii! I didn't know that you were coming!"

"Yes, I'm sorry to have come so suddenly!" Ritsu said. "But I've brought you all something," he added, indicating the paper bag in his hands.  
"What's this? Presents?" Shigure asked.

"Yes, I know how much you like books," Ritsu said. "So I brought you some more."

"Oh!" Shigure took the bag from Ritsu and pulled out five books…two of which were about pregnancy.

"I thought that Tohru might like to have those two," Ritsu said.

"Of course!" Tohru said with a smile, taking the two books from the table.

"Although of course, Tohru already _is _almost six months pregnant," Shigure said slyly.

"AHH! YOU'RE RIGHT! I SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT THEM SOONER!!!" Ritsu cried out. "I'M SORRY TOHRU! I'M SORRY WORLD!! I'M SO THOUGHTLESS! I--!"

Shigure grinned as Ritsu fell to the floor.

"Magic touch!" he said. Yuki rolled his eyes.

**0o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o0**

**Yeah, really short chapter, I know. Um, just go on to the next one, no flames for the shortness, alright???**

**Fangirl**


	15. Chapter 15

**Never Give Up**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_**Disclaimer: As much as I wish that I did, I do not own Furuba. Hmm…I wonder if I could sue Natsuki Takaya, and get the rights to Fruits Basket instead of money. A Fangirl can dream, can't she??? Lol, just kidding. **_

_**A/N: Um, I think that it's finally time to bring in some more characters…And I get the feeling that this is something that a lot of you have been waiting for, even if you haven't said it yet. Um, enjoy! If at all possible. I know my writing sucks.**_

**00 00 00 00 00** **00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00** **00**

**Chapter Fifteen: A Few Surprises and a Kiss**

Kyo sighed. He really didn't like this new arrangement. Not that he didn't like staying with Kazuma. But right now, he just wanted to be with Tohru. But his dad and that damned Dog wouldn't let him. But at least he was able to stay with Tohru during the week, now that school had started up again. But unfortunately…

Shigure and Kazuma, and even Hatori had been warning him constantly of Akito's "promise." It was really starting to freak Kyo out. And so, he stayed away. He stayed away from Tohru. He found excuses to stay with Kazuma through the week, saying that his master needed help at the dojo. When he stayed at home with Shigure, he spent most of his time in his room, studying, or out in the yard training, despite the January weather. And he barely spoke to anyone. It was killing him, having to stay away from Tohru. Especially when he could see how much it seemed to hurt her. And since the last time they had shared a bed, he hadn't been able to have a single decent conversation with the young woman who was now officially six months pregnant with his child. It was now almost February. And Kyo hated to think about the possibility that somebody else might find out about the baby…Not that most of the school didn't know that Tohru was expecting now, and that he was the father. It had been kind of obvious. Ayame and Mine had made Tohru a new uniform for school, as her old one was now much too small; Tohru hadn't been quite big enough to arouse any suspicions from her classmates when they had left for their winter break, but now she was big enough for it to be obvious that her weight gain hadn't been a result caused solely by her highly increased appetite…Not to mention the fact that three of the four Sohma boys stayed at her side constantly, as well as Hana and Uo--not to mention that Kyo nearly always be seen watching Tohru closely, sometimes with a slight smile on his face. Well, that and the fact that the Prince Yuki Fangirls had seen Kyo pull Tohru to him and gently kissed her eyelids, her nose, her temple, and then finally her lips, before letting her continue towards her friends, both of who were waiting patiently, although Uo didn't seem to be quite as uncomplaining as Hana.

But this not being able to stay with Tohru was beginning to wear on his nerves. Kyo had gone to Hatori with a long list of questions: about how Tohru had found out; how everyone had taken the news; Akito's reaction when he had found out from Shigure; how all of Tohru's checkups had gone and how bad her pregnancy symptoms had been. And what he could do for her. That was one issue that Kyo had been very keen to know about. Kyo wanted to know how he could help Tohru.

Unfortunately, there wasn't all that much that he could do, now that he was trying his hardest to keep Akito from having any excuse to take his continuous anger out on Tohru. So, for now, Kyo was just going to stay away from Tohru at home. He could live with sweet little moments at school when no one was watching. Kami knew it was driving him insane, not being able to touch Tohru, especially as the baby's kicks had now become strong enough that Tohru wasn't the only one who could feel them (Kyo had heard Hatori and a very relieved Shigure talking about how Hatori had been afraid that the baby would be too weak, that Tohru may miscarry, a thought that had scared the hell out of him. The baby's kicking hard enough to feel through Tohru's abdomen should have started long before). It was bad enough that Kyo had to withstand the thought and the guilt of having missed the first half of Tohru's pregnancy. But now he had to endure not being able to feel his own baby kicking, but he also had to know and see the others in the Sohma family being able to feel the baby kicking through Tohru's--_his_ Tohru's--stomach. It was pissing him off to no end.

**00 00 00 00 00** **00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00** **00**

Tohru giggled slightly; Hana and Uo smiled at her. Yuki had just opened his locker. And in it…Only one box of Valentine's chocolates.

"Cuckoo chicks again, huh Hana?" Uo asked with a laugh as Saki turned towards the trashcan and calmly began to empty it of the chocolates that Prince Yuki Fangirls had been throwing out all morning, so that theirs would be the only box in Yuki's locker.

"Yes, and I am still the hawk that swoops down to capture the falling bird's from their nest," Hana said softly; Yuki just watched her stacking the boxes on the bench with a slightly bemused look on his face, eyebrows raised. He seemed to be at a complete loss of words.

After a slight hesitation, he just shook his head and, gathering his books into his bag, he took Tohru's bag from her and left to go to their classroom.

Hana laughed.

"They do this every year!" she said. "I wonder how bad it's going to going to be for Prince Charming when he goes to the University."

Tohru giggled again.

It was a month later, February, and Valentine's Day at that. Tohru just smiled at the thought of Yuki at the University. If he stayed in a dorm on the University's campus, it would be his room that had only one box in it instead of his locker, and the hallway filled with discarded chocolates, not the trashcan.

"Hey, Tohru?"

"Huh!?" Tohru gasped and spun around; Kyo leaned through the doorway and smiled at her.

"I have something for you," he whispered.

"Uh, we'll be right back," Uo said, grabbing Hana by the arm and leading her out of the room. "Good luck, Orange Top," she added in a hiss to Kyo. For once, he grinned at Arisa instead of starting an argument.

"So, um…heh…" After the two girls had left, Kyo gave a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head and scuffing his shoe on the floor.

"What is it?" Tohru asked.

"Well…Um…" Kyo blushed, and pulled a slim package out of his pocket. "I, uh, went to see your grandfather."

"My grandfather?"

"Yeah. And I persuaded him to give me this. I hope you like it," Kyo said with a blush as Tohru untied the bow and let the heart-strewn pink paper fall to the floor.

"Oh, Kyo!" she breathed. She fingered the gold-framed portrait of her mother and father on their wedding day, smiling in front of the alter.

Kyo grinned, before turning to his locker and pulling out his jacket. Wrapping it around Tohru, he immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Ahh! Kyo, don't, you'll--"

"Shh…" Kyo whispered; Tohru relaxed. He hadn't transformed. And he wasn't going to. With his thick coat between them, there just wasn't enough real physical contact between the two to cause the Curse to activate.

After a few moments of a sweet embrace, Kyo pulled back a little. With a slight smile, he moved the coat aside, revealing Tohru's uniform clad abdomen. Gently, he placed a hand on her stomach. His grin broke full out as he felt the gentle fluttering feeling against his hand.

"Tohru,' he whispered, leaning down to capture her lips with hers. But before he could fully close the gap between them, a voice rang out that made Kyo flinch and his stomach churn.

"Kyo! Where are you?"

"Ahh, no! Kagura!" Momiji's voice could now be heard. "I don't think that seeing Kyo right now is a very good--"

"Kagura, why don't we go--" Hatsuharu called.

"Kyo!"

"Kagura--"

"Yuki, stop interrupting me, I won't be able to hear Kyo answer me!"

Kyo groaned.

"Gotta run!" he muttered to Tohru; he placed a quick kiss on her lips before taking off out the door and down the hall--in the opposite direction of Kagura's voice.

Tohru frowned, and bit her lip. It was hard to believe that Kagura still didn't know about the baby, even though she was now six and a half months pregnant. Did Kagura really not know? Or was she just pretending until she could finally get her hands on Kyo?

Hana and Uo came back through the door.

"Hey, we just saw Orange Top come racing through the hallways like Death was after him," Uo said, looking confused before she started to laugh. "He looked like a cat with it's tail on fire!"

The corner of Hana's mouth twitch.

"I thought that you might say something like that, Arisa," she said. Then she looked over at Tohru and continued. "I sensed some nervous waves coming off of Kyo when he ran, and also the waves from the Sohma girl, the one who wears a backpack like a cat."

"Kagura," Tohru said.

"Yes, Kagura," Hana said. "She seems to be looking for him."

"Um, yes…" Tohru trailed off, looking troubled. Uo took note of it.

"Hey, um, do you want me to go get Orange Top or something?" she asked. "I can--"

"Kagura still doesn't know about the baby," Tohru whispered.

"What?"

"I don't think that Kagura really knows about the baby yet," Tohru said.

"TOHRU!!!"

Tohru jumped as she heard Hatsuharu yelling her name.

"Tohru!!!" Hatsuharu came running into the room and slid to a halt in front of Tohru, Hana, and Uo.

"Haru!!!" Isuzu came running into the room as well. "Hurry up! Here's her bag!"

Tohru stared at the Ox and the Horse, wide eyed, as Isuzu tossed her schoolbag to Hatsuharu; Isuzu turned to Tohru.

"Come on, we've got to go."

"What? Why?" Tohru asked as Isuzu took her by her arm and began to gently but insistently pull her from the room and towards the doors. "Is it because of Kagura?"

"No, I told Kagura last night," Isuzu said, gripping Tohru's arm tighter. "I suspect that right about now she's giving his 'punishment' for cheating on her, not telling her he was cheating, getting someone pregnant, and then not telling her that his first child isn't inside _her _belly. Oh, and also for not telling her that he was back, she's probably already done beating him up for being gone for so long."

Tohru laughed, then frowned as Isuzu pulled still more insistently at her arm.

"But what-?"

"Rin!" Haru caught up with them, Tohru's bag thrown over his shoulder. "Is the car still out front?"

"Yeah!"

"What is going on?" Tohru asked. She was really starting to get worried. Hatsuharu and Isuzu really seemed to be nervous, and Hatsuharu was starting to look angry.

"Good!" Hatsuharu glanced down at Tohru. "Akito is here."

"Akito!" Tohru's eyes darkened with worry. "Is he here for Kyo?"

"No."

"Tohru," Isuzu said with a forced calm, "he's here for you."

**00 00 00 00 00** **00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00** **00**

Tohru sighed worriedly. Isuzu and Hatsuharu had managed to get her into Isuzu's car before anyone had noticed she was missing, and she had driven Tohru to Hatori's office, where Hatori was waiting for her. Hatsuharu had told Akito that Tohru had an appointment for that day with the Dragon, and Yuki had said the same to their teacher.

It wasn't really a lie, although the appointment really had been for that afternoon. Not that Tohru really minded. This time, Hatori had made prints of the ultrasound for her to give to Kyo, and had even made a tape of the baby's heartbeat.

Presently, Tohru was in Ayame's shop, sitting next to Mine, who glanced over at her with a small smile.

"I'm sure that Kyo will be fine," she said. "I know that Kagura can be, well…more than a little rough. But I think that Kyo can handle her!"

Tohru laughed.

"I guess so," she agreed. "But it really is hard to believe that Kagura only just found out about the baby last night."

Mine nodded before changing the thread in her bobbin. Glancing up, she started to smile.

"What is it?" Tohru asked, bewildered, before she heard Ayame's unmistakable voice.

"Oh, Tohru!!!" he sang. Tohru turned towards the door just in time for her to see Ayame coming into the back room where he and Mine worked, long silver hair sliding off his shoulders.

"For the beautiful princess!" he said, sweeping into a low bow and depositing a huge bouquet of large, bright pink roses onto Tohru's lap.

"Oh, Ayame!" she gasped. "Their beautiful!"

"And that's not all!" The snake grinned. "Your friends asked me to tell me that they have a surprise planned for you!"

"What?"

Ayame grinned and handed Tohru an invitation--an invitation to a baby shower.

Tohru just stared at it before laughing in delight.

**00 00 00 00 00** **00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00** **00**

**Yo, so, um…gonna end the chapter there. It is very late, so I'm going to stop now before this story starts to take on a more ecchi tone. It's just not really appropriate for this kinda story, ya know? But if ya do happen to want that, uh, try "Kitty Love", that's a Furuba…Um, "Curiosity" and "Satisfaction, It Comes From Curiosity", those are InuYasha…Um, I also have a Death Note, not near as hentai (I don't think), it's called "Annoyance". Um, just to put those fics out, in case you hadn't read them. Does this count as advertising? Um…Babe, if your reading this, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You bakka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!!!! Bakka hentai no Kuso!!!! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Never Give Up**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba.**_

_**A/N: Um, nothing to say right now, so whatever. Enjoy.**_

**00 00 00 00 00** **00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00** **00**

**Chapter Sixteen: Decision**

Kyo groaned as Kazuma shook his head. Akito had shown up at the school-to talk to Tohru, he'd said.

"What the Hell is his problem?" Kyo asked. "Why is it so important that that bastard talk to Tohru?!?"

Kazuma sighed.

"Kyo."

"Mmm?"

"Akito found out that you aren't exactly avoiding Tohru."

"What?!?" Kyo jumped to his feet. "How did he know-?"

"Kureno," Kazuma said simply.

"What?"

"Apparently, Kureno has been checking in with the school, asking them about you."

"Why the Hell would the school tell him anything about me and Tohru?" Kyo demanded.

"_You_ are the father of Tohru's baby," Kazuma said. "The instant he said he was a Sohma, and wanted to know how you and Tohru were coping, the school gave him all the answers he wanted."

"You mean the answers that Akito wanted," Kyo muttered bitterly.

Kazuma sighed. "Exactly. I've talked to Hatori and Shigure. And we think that this time, what you do is your decision."

Kyo sighed as well.

"I know what I have to do," he muttered. "I don't want to though."

"I understand."

"I just hope that Tohru can understand," Kyo muttered.

**00 00 00 00 00** **00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00** **00**

**Yeah, super short, I know. Deal with it, I'm publishing more than this all at once. So, to thank me for it, review every chapter!!! Lol.**

** 3 Fangirl**


	17. Chapter 17

**Never Give Up**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba.**

**A/N: Okay, um, sorries that it's taken me so long (two weeks) to post anything, but, um, you're all getting three new chapters, maybe even four, and that's just for this fic. So, um, no flames for the lateness, okay-kay???**

**0o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o0**

**Chapter Seventeen: Solution**

Tohru sighed.

'_Why does it have to be this way?'_ she thought.

Kyo hadn't been home in a week. He was with Kazuma. And that was where he said he was going to stay. At least, that was where he would stay until the baby was born.

He wouldn't even look at her during school, and he especially wouldn't talk to her. And even though Kyo had explained it all to her, Tohru still couldn't help but feel a little more than hurt. Not to mention that this whole situation, coupled with the exams that were coming up, was putting a lot of strain on her.

And Hatori told her that that was bad for the baby.

**0o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o0**

Kyo sighed. He hated this.

"Kyo?"

"What?" he snapped turning around in his chair where he sat hunched over his homework; Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Oh, sorry Dad."

Kazuma sighed.

"You're not having an easy time of this, are you?" he asked.

"No," Kyo muttered bitterly, turning back to his math problems; Kazuma sighed again.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Kyo," he said.

"Damn it!" Kyo jumped to his feet. "I can't take this, Dad!"

"Kyo--"

"Dad, that's _my_ baby inside of Tohru!"

"I know that--"

"And I missed the first half of her pregnancy because I was so stupid and selfish, I just _had_ to get out of that damned house--"

"Kyo--"

"--And I feel bad enough about that already, but now I can't even be anywhere near her! And--"

"Yes, I know--"

"--Now I have to see everybody else swarming around her and feeling the baby kick through Tohru's stomach, and I've only gotten to do that once! And right after that, I couldn't even kiss her, because _Kagura_ had to show up, just because it was Valentine's Day, and then _Akito_ of all people had to show up--"

"Yes, I realize that, but Kyo, you have to come to terms with this arrange--"

"And now I can't be with Tohru, and I've explained all of this to her, and so has Shigure and that damned Rat, and you and everybody else, but it still hurts! It's killing me, just knowing how bad Tohru's feeling right now!"

"Ky--"

"And about the baby's kicking! You'd think by now that they'd all stop crowding around Tohru, even Momiji has noticed that Tohru is starting to get really stressed out! So why can't they all just see that they're just making her stress out even more?!? And--"

"KYO!!!" Kazuma yelled; Kyo jumped.

"What?!?" Kyo snapped.

"Calm down."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"I know that this is hard on you, Kyo, but right now, it's just best that you and Tohru stay away from each other for now."

"'For now?'" Kyo repeated, laughing inanely. "Don't you mean forever? Do you honestly think that Akito will calm down after Tohru has our baby?!?"

Kazuma sighed.

"I know that it's hard right now, Kyo, but you have to realize that Akito will eventually come around."

"Yeah. Sure."

Kazuma sighed again.

"Kyo, you yourself decided that it would be better if you and Tohru had as little to do with each other at school and that you come to live here. And Tohru agreed with you, didn't she?"

"Yeah…" Kyo admitted. "Hey, Dad?"

"Mmm?"

"Um…I know that I help you out with the dojo anyway, but, um…"

"What is it?"

"Um, would you hire me for a part-time job? I kind of need the money. It's for something important."

**0o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o0**

**Hey all. So, no flames for the shortness. Um, reviews, lalalala…you know the drill.**

** 3 Fangirl **


	18. Chapter 18

**Never Give Up**

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba.**_

_**A/N: Hey! I told you that I'd give you four chapters in one publishing, didn't I?!? Anyways, um, so, who have I brought in so far? Um…Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, Hana, Uo, Momiji, Haa-kun, Haa-san, Aya, Mine…um, Kagura, Isuzu, Rii, Akito, Kureno, Kazuma…I've mentioned Kyoko…Kisa and Hiro…have I missed anyone? **_

_**I suppose that you guys all want a happier chapter now…um, okay…I think that it's time to do this one anyway. So, here you go, and enjoy.**_

**0o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o0**

**Chapter Eighteen: Tell Us!**

"Hey, Tohru!"

"Huh?" Tohru turned around as she heard Uo calling her name.

"I told you that she'd be here," Hana said.

"Yeah, yeah, the electric waves," Uo said impatiently, taking Tohru by the arm. "So, Tohru, have you registered yet?"

"Registered what?"

"What do you mean, 'registered what'? For your _baby shower_, Tohru!" Uo said with a laugh, leading Tohru away from her locker. "Hana, pick up her bag. She shouldn't be carrying anything too heavy."

"What?" Tohru asked, looking from Uo, who still had a vice-like grip on her arm, to Hana, who had picked up her bag and was now following Uo as she half-led, half-dragged Tohru along with her down the hallway to class.

"I talked to that Hatori guy who's your doctor, and he said that you shouldn't be carrying anything that's too heavy—"

"No, that's not what I meant! I meant," Tohru said, trying to loosen Uo's grip, "what do you mean by registering for my baby shower?"

"Ayame _did_ tell you about the baby shower, didn't he?" Uo asked, steering Tohru into the next hallway.

"Yes! But I didn't know that I had to register for anything!"

"I think you're hurting her, Arisa," Hana said as Tohru winced a little.

"Oh, sorry Tohru." Uo loosened her grip. "And you don't _have_ to register. But it just gives us a better idea for what you need!"

"Oh, um, actually…" Tohru blushed a little bit, embarrassed, "everything."

"What!?!" Uo stopped abruptly, causing Hana to bump into her. "Oh, sorry, Hana." Turning back to Tohru, she all but yelled, "What do you mean, you need everything?!?!?!"

"Oh, I—"

"Don't you have a basinet? Onsies? Baby blankets? A crib? What about--?"

"You're scaring her, Arisa," Hana said, drawing Tohru towards her and away from Uo; Tohru was starting to appear a bit stressed.

"Actually, Shigure just bought a crib for me yesterday," Tohru said, "and a mattress for it. I guess I was exaggerating a little when I said everything," she admitted with an apologetic giggle.

Uo laughed as well.

"That's okay. Listen," she said, "how about Hana and I take you and Orange Top to the mall this afternoon after school, and you guys can register for whatever you need together, okay?"

"Oh, um…"

"You and Kyo aren't speaking, are you?" Hana asked, as the three girls entered their classroom; Yuki was the only other student there, and absorbed entirely in his book.

Tohru sat down, shaking her head, suddenly sad; Uo looked suddenly outraged.

"What?!? What do you mean, you and Orange Top aren't talking? Did you have a fight? Is he bailing? Oh my God, is he going to leave again? Where is he?" Uo yelled. "If he's hurt you, I'm going to take him by his orange head and—"

"No, that's not it," Hana said, before Uo could say anything more. She turned to Tohru. "It's not anything like that, is it?" she asked.

Tohru shook her head. "Mm-mn."

"Oh." Uo calmed down. "Then what is it?"

"Akito."

All three girls jumped as Yuki spoke. Closing his book, he stood up.

"That's it, isn't it, Miss Honda?" he asked Tohru, who nodded her head.

"But how did you know about that?"

"I just assumed," Yuki said with a shrug. "Akito hasn't been happy about this from the beginning, and the fact that Kyo was gone until Christmas with Kazuma just made him hate Kyo all the more."

"Who's Akito?" Hana asked. She and Uo looked confused.

"Akito is the head of the Sohma family," Tohru said; Yuki nodded.

"And he isn't very happy about Tohru's pregnancy," he said. "And apparently Kureno came here and asked the teachers about Kyo and how he was coping, as well as about Tohru, and then he told Akito what they said."

"Is that what happened?" Tohru looked up at Yuki, surprised.

"Yes, didn't you know?" This time, it was the Rat's turn to look surprised.

"No, Kyo only told me that Akito knew that he wasn't exactly 'behaving' himself at school," Tohru said. "And that from now on he was going to live with Kazuma, instead of at home with Shigure."

"Oh," Yuki sat down at the desk beside Tohru's. Sighing, he said, "I really don't think that this is necessary."

"What do you mean?" Uo asked, as she and Hana sat down as well.

"I mean," Yuki said, "that I just don't see why Akito is so against this baby. You'd think that he'd be happy to have another Sohma added to the family, even though Tohru isn't a Sohma." Yuki sighed again.

"Maybe he'll change his mind," Uo suggested, "once the baby is born."

"Maybe," Tohru said, but Yuki shook his head.

"I know Akito," he said softly. "His mind never changes."

"Yuki," Tohru sighed.

**0o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o0**

"Okay, so what do you need, Tohru?" Uo asked. "You said that Shigure already bought you a crib and a mattress. Anything else?"

"Um, no, not yet."

"Someone say my name?"

"Uh! Oh, Shigure!" Tohru cried, turning around, only to find herself face to face with the Dog.

Shigure grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Uo asked with a grin of her own, putting an arm around Tohru.

"Oh, Yuki told me what you were doing, so the Mabudachi Trio thought that we would come and offer you our services!"

"Oh, Ayame and Hatori are here, too?" Tohru exclaimed in delight.

"Of course, Princess!" Ayame answered from behind her, gently gripping her shoulders. "Ha'ri and I just couldn't let Shigure have you and your friends all to himself, now could we, Ha'ri?"

Shigure laughed as Hatori came into view, rolling his eyes.

"I brought you a list of items you'll need, if you want to register for them," he said to Tohru, handing her a folded piece of paper. "Unfortunately, I can't stay, I have to get back to the Sohma estate. Akito is running another one of his fevers, presumably from too much stress."

Ayame scowled.

"Oh, of course he's stressed!" he said. "He's still seething over the fact that Shigure and my dear little brother didn't show up for New Year's; he's trying so hard to keep Lucky Kyo and our precious little Princess Tohru apart, and—"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Kyo snapped; Tohru, Uo, Hana, and the Mabudachi Trio turned to see Kyo glaring at the Snake.

"K-Kyo!" Tohru said, shocked. "What are you doing here? I thought that—"

"It's a mall," Kyo said, "so I figured that it would be a lot less likely that Akito would find out about us being together."

"And I'll be making sure that Kureno is staying with Akito today," Hatori added, "so there's even less chance."

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Tohru exclaimed as Kyo grinned at the Dragon.

"I think that we'll leave you alone now," Hatori said, indicating himself, Shigure, and Ayame.

"What? Oh, come on, Ha'ri!" Shigure said, "This will be fun!"

"Yes, it'll be fun!" Ayame said, both he and the Dog protesting the Dragon as he led them from the store.

"Come on, Ayame," Hatori said.

"Okay!"

Kyo sighed.

"Thank God they're not gonna stay," he muttered, before realizing that Uo and Hana were both smiling at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"We should probably go as well," Hana said.

"Yeah, lots of homework," Uo said, grabbing Hana's hand and heading quickly towards the door.

Kyo raised an eyebrow at Tohru.

"You'd think they had planned this," he muttered; Tohru giggled.

**0o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o0**

**Hahaha!!! Four chapters, so you can't flame me for the lateness!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Okay, so maybe you can, I can't do the Mind-Transfer Jutsu yet, so I can't control your actions. But review and try to hold back on the flames.**


	19. Chapter 19

****

Never Give Up

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

Disclaimer: Yo. So, I don't own Furuba. Not that I care…Oh, what am I saying, of course I care! But, maybe it's for the best. I'm sure that Natsuki Takaya has done a much better job with it than I ever would have. Hmmm…

__

A/N: So, I've nothing to say, other than I hoped that you all enjoyed the last four chapters that I posted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

__

Previous Chapter:

"I brought you a list of items you'll need, if you want to register for them," Hatori said to Tohru, handing her a folded piece of paper. "Unfortunately, I can't stay, I have to get back to the Sohma estate. Akito is running another one of his fevers, presumably from too much stress."

Ayame scowled.

"Oh, of course he's stressed!" he said. "He's still seething over the fact that Shigure and my dear little brother didn't show up for New Year's; he's trying so hard to keep Lucky Kyo and our precious little Princess Tohru apart, and—"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Kyo snapped; Tohru, Uo, Hana, and the Mabudachi Trio turned to see Kyo glaring at the Snake.

"K-Kyo!" Tohru said, shocked. "What are you doing here? I thought that—"

"It's a mall," Kyo said, "so I figured that it would be a lot less likely that Akito would find out about us being together."

"And I'll be making sure that Kureno is staying with Akito today," Hatori added, "so there's even less chance."

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Tohru exclaimed as Kyo grinned at the Dragon.

"I think that we'll leave you alone now," Hatori said, indicating himself, Shigure, and Ayame.

"What? Oh, come on, Ha'ri!" Shigure said, "This will be fun!"

"Yes, it'll be fun!" Ayame said, both he and the Dog protesting the Dragon as he led them from the store.

"Come on, Ayame," Hatori said.

"Okay!"

Kyo sighed.

"Thank God they're not gonna stay," he muttered, before realizing that Uo and Hana were both smiling at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"We should probably go as well," Hana said.

"Yeah, lots of homework," Uo said, grabbing Hana's hand and heading quickly towards the door.

Kyo raised an eyebrow at Tohru.

"You'd think they had planned this," he muttered; Tohru giggled.

****

Chapter Nineteen: The List

"Kyo?"

"Huh?" Kyo turned to face Kazuma.

"Keep your cell phone on."

"Okay." Kyo turned back to Tohru as Kazuma left. "C'mon," he said to her with a smile. "Let's see what Hatori wrote on his list."

"Okay." Tohru smiled and handed Kyo the list that Hatori had given her; Kyo glanced over it.

_'Onsies, receiving blankets, socks…'_

"Hey, Tohru?" Kyo asked, taking her hand.

"Mm?"

"What's a 'receiving' blanket?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's just a really lightweight baby blanket."

"Oh. Okay. Um…you want to start with the clothes, or the blankets?"

"Um…"

"And Hatori also wrote down that we should add diapers to the list."

"Really?"

"Yeah, see?" Kyo handed the list to Tohru and pointed. Sure enough, diapers were listed, near the bottom, along with quite a few more practical items, such as towels, bottles, and bathing supplies.

"Hmm…" Tohru sighed. "I guess we're going to be here for awhile, aren't we?"

"Yeah. You okay?" Kyo asked anxiously as Tohru sighed again, bringing a hand up to her temple.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little overwhelming, all of this that we have to register for." Tohru let her hand fall to her stomach and looked up at Kyo to smile at him.

"Are you tired?" Kyo asked quickly. "Do you want me to take you home so that you can take a nap? We can do this this weekend if you're too tired to do it right now. If you want, I can take you home and then come back here and register for all the boring stuff, and then we can come back on Saturday and register for the clothes and everything else together, or--What's so funny?"

Kyo looked down at Tohru with a sweet, confused look on his face, which only made Tohru laugh harder.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Kyo scowled; Tohru covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stop her giggles.

"You're--" Tohru giggled again.

"I'm what?"

"You're-you're just--so cute…when you're concerned!" Tohru finally managed to get out between giggles.

Kyo must have stared at her for a full minute before a lush began to spread from his cheeks and across his nose; he had never heard Tohru say anything at all like what she just had, except to Kisa, of course.

"Tohru," he muttered, before pulling her to him and planting a soft little kiss on her lips. Pulling away, he said, "I am nowhere--_nowhere_--nearly as cute as you."

****

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

****

Yeah, yeah, short, I know. But whatever. I'm not exactly in the caring mood. Just a lot of problems, and I'm not allowed to stress out or I'll get sick (Doctor's orders, not mine ). So, anyways, I'll try to have another chapter up soon. Man, this was only supposed to be twelve chapters long! I had an outline and everything! An outline, for crying out loud, so that I would be sure to finish it.

Anyways, bear with me, and I'll write as much as I can. I promise, alright guys?

3 Fangirl


	20. Chapter 20

****

Never Give Up

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket_.

__

A/N: Hey all. So, um…yeah…

33333333333 **33333333333** **33333333333**

Chapter Twenty: Tell Us! (Reprise)

Tohru sighed, resting her head on Kyo's shoulder as he held her hand. They had just finished registering for the baby shower and she was exhausted.

"Hey, Tohru?" Kyo asked softly, leading her out the doors of the mall.

"Mm?"

"Um, is yellow the right color? We registered for a lot of it, and a lot of white."

"Oh, um…" Tohru looked up at Kyo. "I don't know."

Kyo looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl. I asked Hatori not to tell me."

"How come?"

"I was waiting for you," Tohru said with a small smile; Kyo instantly felt a rush of both guilt and affection rushing through him, and stopped walking.

"Tohru," he murmured, before leaning down and kissing her.

"Mm…" Tohru gave a little moan and reached up to place one hand on Kyo's chest to keep their chests from coming into contact and activating his curse, and the other on his shoulder to bring him closer.

"Kyo…" she whispered when they broke apart.

"Hmm?"

"Akito can't be mad forever, can he?"

Kyo sighed.

"I don't know," he muttered. "But I hope not."

"Me too."

****

333333333333333333333333333333333

"Don't worry, Tohru," Uo whispered into her ear. "I'm sure that he really wants to be here, he just doesn't want to make that Akito guy mad."

Tohru sighed and nodded. In about five minutes, everyone she knew would be here at Shigure's house for her baby shower. And Kyo would stay up in his room. It wasn't his first choice, or even his last, but he knew that it was best that he not be around Tohru at the moment. Particularly as Hatori had come to tell Kyo and Shigure that Kureno would be attending for Akito.

"Come on, Tohru," Hana said, taking Tohru's hand. "Let's go downstairs."

"Okay."

****

333333333333333333333333333333333

"Sissy!" Kisa cried, throwing her arms around Tohru. Hiro rolled his eyes, making Tohru giggle.

"Ah, the princess has descended from her room!" Ayame beamed, then sighed, adding, "Unfortunately, this beautiful young flower is still trapped in a household of--"

"She's not a prisoner, Ayame, as Shigure has so clearly indicated," Hatori said, exasperated. "Do you really have to say this every chance you get?"

"Yes!"

Shigure was doing his best not to laugh, although he had to leave the room to do so. It didn't work. As soon as he had left to room, everyone in the room could hear his laughter ringing in the hall.

"So, Tohru." Uo turned to her friend. "When are you going to tell us if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Huh? Oh, um…" Tohru looked over at Hatori.

"Oh, let me tell her!" Shigure said, coming back from the kitchen, having finally managed to stop laughing.

"You know?" Tohru asked, surprised.

"Of course!" Shigure grinned.

"All of the Madubachi Trio knows!" Ayame said, as he and Shigure each put an arm around Hatori, who immediately rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead, Shigure," he said.

"It's a--"

"Girl!!" Shigure and Ayame yelled together.

"Really?!" cried Tohru, clasping her hands over her stomach.

"It's a girl?"

Tohru, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, and everyone else turned to the doorway. Kyo stood there staring at Tohru with a strange smile on his face.

"Yes," Tohru whispered.

In three strides, Kyo crossed the room to Tohru and pressed his lips to hers.

"Well, well. Isn't that sweet?"

The occupants of the room turned to see Akito leaning casually against the doorway next to Kureno .

****

333333333333333333333333333333333

Ha, ha! Another cliffee! I don't care, though, sorries. I also don't care that this chapter was short, because it's really a continuation of the two previous chapters. So get used to it!!

3 Fangirl


	21. Chapter 21

****

Never Give Up

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba.

__

A/N: Yeah, so, um…cliffy in that last chap, what with Akito. I could lie and say that I'm sorry about that, but I'm not. So, um… Sorry that I'm not sorry? Oh, and, um…about what Kyo needs money for (end of one of the previous chapters), I kind of forgot what it is. Don't worry, I have it written down somewhere…um…lemon, really short, so sorry about that…

333333333333333333333333333333333

__

Previous Chapter:

"It's a girl?"

Tohru looked up to see Kyo standing in the doorway with a strange look on his face.

In three strides, he crossed the room and pressed his lips to Tohru's.

"Well, well. Isn't this sweet?"

Everyone looked up to see Akito leaning in the doorway next to Kureno.

****

Chapter Twenty-One: Akito's Wrath?

Kyo and Tohru sat together at the table in a daze, remembering what had happened two days previously:

__

"Why Kyo, why do you look so surprised to see me?" Akito drawled slowly as Kyo stared at him in shock…and maybe even…fear?

"Akito!" Shigure grinned widely. "What a wonderful surprise! What brings you here?"

"Oh, I think you already know the answer to that little question, Shigure," Akito smiled. "I've come to see Tohru."

"What?" Kyo and Yuki said together, before glaring at each other.

"Oh, come now, you really shouldn't think the worst of me!" Akito laughed. "What do you want with Miss Honda?" Yuki asked as Kyo and Hatsuharu both stepped in front of said girl.

"I merely wanted to give her this."

"Do you think there's a bomb in it?" Kyo finally asked; Tohru giggled before sighing and leaning her head on Kyo's shoulder. Akito had surprised all of them when he had turned towards the door and signaled for two deliverymen to bring in a playpen, a car seat, baby swing, highchair, and a basinet on wheels--all of which was a beautiful baby pink and covered in ruffled white lace. Which just so happened to match perfectly the sheets and bedding that Ayame had made for the crib Shigure had bought and Tohru's bed. Although Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure admitted later to Kyo and Tohru that Akito had known the sex of the baby almost as long as they had, so it wasn't all that surprising.

Kyo sighed as well and leaned his head against Tohru's before putting an arm around her shoulders and lightly squeezing her shoulders; Tohru giggled as, with a sharp bang, Kyo turned into a cat.

"Hmm…" Tohru sighed contentedly and lay back on her pillows as Kyo curled up on her stomach. Kyo laughed as well. He could feel the tiny girl inside of Tohru kicking insistently at the wall of Tohru's abdomen.

Outside Tohru's room, Shigure motioned for Kazuma to peer through the slightly open door for himself. Kazuma smiled when he heard Kyo purring slightly, and Tohru's giggle.

"Let's leave them alone," he said to Shigure, closing the door; the Dog nodded.

****

333333333333333333333333333333333

Kyo lazily opened his eyes, blinking at the late afternoon sun in his eyes.. He woken up beside Tohru, who was now laying on her side watching him; she smiled. Kyo had turned back into his human form and was now naked…something that was stirring the feelings within her again, the same feelings that had been bothering her since she had reached her second trimester.

"Um, Tohru?"

"Mmm?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kyo asked, raising an eyebrow; Tohru giggled.

"Um…Ah!" Kyo gasped as Tohru pressed her lips to his. "Tohru, what the Hell--" Kyo cut himself off, mentally swearing at himself. _Of course! Her hormones. This is what Hatori was telling me about._

Tohru giggled, bringing Kyo's attention back to her; he grinned. He knew what Tohru wanted, and felt himself stiffening; Tohru giggled again as Kyo gently straddled her, leaning down to kiss her. She jerked her hips up to grind them against Kyo's. She was already wet, and wanted Kyo inside of her-_now!_

"Tohru, slow down," Kyo laughed; Tohru just moaned and bucked her hips again.

"Shh…" Kyo smiled and listened intently. No one was home. Good. Kyo lowered his head and began to suckle at Tohru's collar bone. Tohru moaned louder, and brought her hands up to Kyo's hair; she began to tug at his hair.

"Kyo, please!" she gasped out.

Kyo stopped sucking at her skin with a slight pop and raised an eyebrow.

"No foreplay?" he asked; Tohru didn't even blush, but shook her head.

"Now!" she said, now tugging at his hands.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Kyo laughed and pulled away from Tohru's desperate hands; Tohru sat up and feverishly began to rid herself of her own constrains.

"Lay back," Kyo said, gently spreading Tohru's legs. Tohru nodded, laying back on the blanket and allowing Kyo to wrap her legs around his waist as he stood at the edge of the bed.

"Mmm…Kyo…" Tohru moaned as Kyo slid into her and began to thrust, one hand on her hip, the other stroking her clitoris as Tohru tightened her legs around Kyo's slim hips.

"Ugn, Tohru…" Kyo groaned, thrusting harder as Tohru began to rub a foot against his lower back before running her heel over the curve of his butt and back up, rubbing her own breast…

****

333333333333333333333333333333333

Yuki sighed and walked back out the front door with Hatori. The Rat and the Dragon had just heard Kyo's loud groan from upstairs. It wasn't hard to figure out what was going on. Besides, while Shigure hadn't seemed to notice the rather sever effects that Tohru's pregnancy had done to her hormones, they had.

"Let's give them some privacy," Hatori murmured; Yuki nodded, uncomfortable.

****

333333333333333333333333333333333

Okay, I'm just gonna leave it at that for now.

3 Fangirl


	22. Chapter 22

****

Never Give Up

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

Disclaimer:I do not own Furuba. As much as we all wish I did, because then the anime would have been continued by now.

__

A/N:Lol, I'm listening to my Naruto music right now. Yay Itachi!! I want to have his babies, wouldn't that be awesome? His theme is awesome, too, you should watch the episodes with Itachi in them, just for his theme and his Sharingan, of course. Anywhore, on with the fic! Mainly just because I have absolutely no idea whatsoever what the hell Sharingan is supposed to have to do with Fruits Basket…

333333333333333333333333333333333

Chapter Twenty-two:

Kyo sighed, squeezing Tohru's hand as she stroked his chest in her sleep. It seemed now that all Tohru could think about was sex. Well, sex and food.

Tohru was now seven months pregnant, almost eight, and getting bigger everyday. After her last ultrasound, Hatori had smiled and announced that the baby was perfectly healthy, now that Tohru's appetite seemed to finally caught up with her and she was eating enough.

With the ultrasounds showing a healthy baby, Kyo home, and plenty of food (not to mention sex, which Kyo was more than happy to give her), Tohru was calmer and more content than she had been in a long time, despite the many people now visiting Shigure's house, almost constantly.

But for now, Shigure's house was quiet, and everyone was asleep. Not that Kyo minded. Now that Akito was no longer giving his usual threats, he and Tohru had begun to sleep in Tohru's bed together, every night. Actually, they did almost everything together now. Even in school, Kyo was rarely seen away from Tohru's side, carrying her bag with one hand and the other hand on her waist. And he couldn't have been happier.

****

333333333333333333333333333333333

Kyo sighed and rolled onto his side to face Tohru, then sat up with a frown. She wasn't there.

"What the hell…?"

"Kyo?"

"Huh?" Kyo jumped and turned to see Shigure standing in the doorway.

"She's with Hatori," Shigure said.

"What?"

"Tohru is with Hatori," Shigure repeated. "She had another ultrasound, so they went to Hatori's office with Rin and Haru."

"Oh…" Kyo ran a hand across his eyes. "Then why the hell didn't somebody tell me last night? I would have gone with her."

Shigure laughed. "Well, we tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge."

Kyo groaned. "Ugh, I had to go to the store around midnight; Tohru wanted strawberries and sour cream."

"What?" Shigure looked confused. "Don't you just mean cream?"

"No." Kyo grinned. "Of all the weird crap she could get the weird cravings for, it was strawberries and sour cream."

"Together?" Shigure asked, making a face.

"No, thank Kami," Kyo laughed. "So I had to get her something to eat the sour cream with too. She puts caramel on the strawberries."

"Huh." Shigure shook his head as Kyo threw off the blankets. "I didn't know that."

"Well, that's what she wants," Kyo said with a shrug. "Her cravings are getting really erratic, though, Hatori said that most pregnant women only crave a few things the whole time, but Tohru's cravings just seem to change every other week!"

Shigure laughed. "I honestly hadn't noticed," he said.

"Well, Yuki sure has." Kyo grimace. "It's starting to annoy me, he keeps stopping at the store after his stupid student council meetings and bringing home a bunch of food for Tohru that she can't eat fast enough; it just goes bad."

"Yes, well, Yuki wouldn't notice. Besides, it's just in his nature, to want to repay Tohru for everything that she's done for him."

"Huh? Like what?"

"Like being the first person who isn't a Sohma to accept him despite the Zodiac Curse," Shigure said. "Taking care of him when his asthma makes him sick, cooking for us, keeping you from just randomly attacking him…"

"Okay, okay, okay! Geesh, I get it," Kyo muttered.

"Good. Now get dressed, you'll be late going to help Kazuma at the dojo."

****

333333333333333333333333333333333

"So, how is everything at Shigure's house?" Hatori asked as he spread the lubricant across Tohru's stomach.

"It's been wonderful," Tohru said. "Nothing stressful has happened for quite a while now, and Kyo and Yuki haven't even had an argument in over three weeks now!"

"Wow, that' s got to be boring," Hatsuharu muttered. "Ow!" Isuzu had just elbowed him in the ribs, but Tohru giggled. Hatori turned the monitor on and the image of the baby girl appeared onscreen.

"No, not really," she said. "But it is really quiet. Mmm!"

Tohru suddenly gave a little moan and clutched her stomach. Hatori looked up from the monitor. "Is everything alright, Tohru? Tohru!"

"Ahh!" Tohru groaned and lurched forward.

"What is it, what's happening?" Isuzu demanded, as Hatsuharu and Hatori oth helped Tohru to sit up.

"Nothing to worry about," Hatori said, peering again at the monitor. "But one of you call Shigure, now!"

"What's wrong?" Hatsuharu asked as Tohru gripped his hand tightly as another wave of pain washed over her.

"It's just false labor," Hatori said calmly, "But it can be quite painful." He began to move the instrument over Tohru's stomach again, studying the black and white image on the monitor's screen closely. "And I would prefer if Kyo knew what was going on; Shigure as well."

"Okay, Shigure is on his way," Isuzu said, as she closed her cell phone. "Kyo too. They're taking a cab."

"Good." Hatori concentrated on the screen, letting Tohru squeeze one hand as he used the other to run the ultrasound. "Hang on Tohru, this will all be over quickly."

****

333333333333333333333333333333333

Get used to cliffies, my oh so dedicated fans. See you in my next chapter, "Apprehension".

3 Fangirl


	23. Chapter 23

****

Never Give Up

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket_.

333333333333333333333333333333333

Chapter Twenty-Three: Apprehension

Tohru bit her lip as Kyo held her hand. She was so nervous! Hatori had just finished informing her (unwillingly) that the pains of false labor were not nearly as bad as the pains of real labor. And now that she her due date was in just four weeks, she was growing increasingly nervous. Kyo, too, was becoming anxious.

He didn't know just how well Tohru would be able to handle the pain of childbirth; Hatori was unsure as well.

To help reassure both Kyo and Tohru, Hatori had already put a room on hold for Tohru at the hospital; it could be ready at a moment's notice. While it had put Tohru more at ease, Kyo was still acting like a cat dreading a bath. Apparently the pressures of being a soon-to-be father were finally showing; the pains that Tohru had had seemed to have made everything seem just that much more real.

On a happier note, however, Kyo had finally saved up enough money from working in Kazuma's dojo to place a first payment down on a gift to Tohru; a gift that Kazuma had been delighted to help with. After all, it was one of the most mature and sensible, even practical, things that Kyo had ever done.

****

333333333333333333333333333333333

**Yeah, short, I know. Don't care. Deal with it.**

3 Fangirl


	24. Chapter 24

****

Never Give Up

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

A/N: Okay, this chapter is longer than the last one, so, um…I just lost my train of thought…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Twenty-Four: Plans

Tohru looked up and smiled as Yuki came into the kitchen.

****

"Strawberries?" he asked, holding up a small basket; he had obviously just gone to his "secret base". "They're the first ones to ripen."

"Yes!" Tohru laughed and took the basket from Yuki so that she could wash the berries. Yuki laughed as well.

****

It was now May second, and Tohru was now just two weeks from her due date. Their class would be graduating in just a few days, and they had only just finished making all of the paper flowers for the ceremony (of course, all the flowers that Yuki had made had been stolen by his fan club. Surprisingly, as it was quite obvious that Kyo was taken (even if Tohru hadn't been pregnant), Kyo's flowers had been taken as well). And it seemed that Tohru was no longer nearly as nervous as she had been after her false contractions had happened. Quite the contrary, actually. As May sixteenth, Tohru's due date, drew closer and closer, she seemed to have acquired a calm contentedness. She seemed so happy, and to have so much extra energy.

****

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Upstairs, Kyo looked up and grinned as Kazuma walked into his room.

"How are you doing, Kyo?" Kazuma asked, picking up a book and leafing through it.

"Great!" Kyo said, turning back to his homework.

"You're lying, Kyo."

"Yeah…so?"

Kazuma shook his head. It was just a little too obvious that Kyo was still freaked out from what had happened the other day.

"Kyo, if there's anything that's bothering you about this, then you need to tell me, or at least Hatori."

"What do you mean?" Kyo was refusing to look at Kazuma.

"I mean that if there's any more questions that you have about Tohru or the baby, or about what's going to happen when Tohru goes into labor, then just ask."

"I know, Dad."

"Well, is that what's bothering you?" Kazuma asked. "Or is it something else? Kyo?"

"No, it's just that, well…"

"What?"

"Shigure just told me a couple minutes ago that…that my father called."

"Ahh…" Kazuma bit his lip. "Well, that does present a problem."


	25. Chapter 25

****

Never Give Up

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Previous Chapter:

__

"Kyo, if there's anything that's bothering you about this, then you need to tell me, or at least Hatori."

"What do you mean?" Kyo was refusing to look at Kazuma.

"I mean that if there's any more questions that you have about Tohru or the baby, or about what's going to happen when Tohru goes into labor, then just ask."

"I know, Dad."

"Well, is that what's bothering you?" Kazuma asked. "Or is it something else? Kyo?"

"No, it's just that, well…"

"What?"

"Shigure just told me a couple minutes ago that…that my father called."

"Ahh…" Kazuma bit his lip. "Well, that does present a problem."

****

Chapter Twenty-Five:

"Kyo?" Kazuma knocked on the bathroom door. "Kyo, are you okay?" Kazuma knocked harder.

"What's going on, Shishou?" Yuki asked, coming up behind him.

"It's Kyo," Kazuma said. "He's"--the sound of vomiting came from the bathroom--"sick."

"Sick?" Yuki raised an eyebrow. "But Kyo doesn't usually get sick unless it's raining."

"I know." Kazuma sighed as the retching continued. "But this is a rather, well, _special_ circumstance."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that the new daddy's daddy is coming," Shigure said with a grimace; he leaned against the wall. "Mind if I join the party?"

"Be my guest," Kazuma said with a sigh, before…

"He is NOT my dad!"

The bathroom door burst open as though it had been kicked. Kyo glared at the three men waiting for him.

"He's not my dad, he never cared about me, and he'll never be my dad," Kyo growled before pointing at Kazuma "Dad's my dad!" he said harshly; Kazuma gave a small smile.

"Yes, well, as much as I appreciate that, I don't think your father does."

"He hates me!" Kyo said defensively.

"I know, but that--"

Kyo interrupted Shigure to turn to Kazuma. "Did you talk to him?" he demanded. "What did he say? Tell me!"

Kazuma sighed. "He's coming over in just under three hours," he said. Kyo turned pale, then went back into the bathroom, slamming the door. They all heard the lock click, followed by Kyo beginning, again, to vomit.

****

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's going on?" Tohru asked. She had just come in from hanging the laundry outside, and Kazuma, Yuki, and Shigure were all seated around the table, each looking solemn yet, anxious.

Shigure looked at his watch. "Late," he muttered.

"Huh?" Tohru looked at Kazuma. "Who's late? And where's Kyo?"

"He's--" Shigure cut himself off as the door slid open.

"Sorry we're late," Hatori said as he, Akito, Ayame, and Kureno entered the room.

Shigure scowled at Kureno, who simply nodded.

"It's fine," Kazuma said impatiently. "Just as long as Kyo comes down before he gets here."

"Who?" Tohru asked.

"Tohru, sweetie, why don't you go out with your friends for the afternoon," Hatori said, distracted.

"_Sweetie_?" Yuki mouthed to Shigure, who shrugged.

"Yes, excellent idea!" Ayame said, pulling out his wallet. "Here you go, Princess Tohru!"

"What?! Oh, no! It's too much," Tohru gasped as Ayame attempted to hand her 10,000 yin (A/N: About eighty-five dollars). "I couldn't--"

"Hey, Tohru, you ready?" Uo opened the door and came in, followed by Hana.

"Huh?"

"Shigure called us," Uo said. "He said that you could really use an afternoon to relax, so we're taking you to a spa, or something like that."

"Really?!" Tohru squeaked, turning to Shigure, who grinned.

"Uh-huh!" The Dog grinned, as Kyo came down the stairs, holding his head; he was covered in sweat.

"Kyo! Are you okay?" Tohru asked. Hatori caught her by the hand before she could go to Kyo.

"Kyo has a little twenty-four hour cold," he lied. "Which is why we think you should get out the house for the afternoon, alright?"

"Oh, of course!" Tohru smiled. "Feel better, Kyo," she said, allowing Hana and Uo to lead her out the door.

"Well, at least he didn't show up before they left," Shigure said in relief; Kyo just bit his lip.

"Your father should be here soon," Hatori murmured. Kyo and Kazuma just nodded.

****

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorries, I have to end it there. Hey, does anyone know Kyo's father's name?


	26. Chapter 26

****

Never Give Up

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

A/N: I don't know Kyo's father's name (not Kazuma), so we're just going to call him Shimbo (just because I like the name…). Oh, and I'm going to tell you right now that this chapter is mainly just flashbacks, both of the manga and of this fic. But keep in mind that I said MAINLY. There is plenty of new stuff; the flashbacks are a part of it, so just bear with me.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Previous Chapter:

__

"Sorry we're late," Hatori said as he, Akito, Ayame, and Kureno entered the room.

Shigure scowled at Kureno, who simply nodded.

"It's fine," Kazuma said impatiently. "Just as long as Kyo comes down before he gets here."

…

"Your father should be here soon," Hatori murmured. Kyo and Kazuma just nodded.

****

Chapter Twenty-Six: Confrontation of the Past

"I'm nervous…"

Yuki glanced up at Kyo, mildly surprised that the Cat would actually admit to such a thing; Hatori and Shigure glanced at him as well.

"I'm sure that it will be fine," Kazuma murmured, although he was unable to hide the doubt from his voice.

Kyo opened his mouth to reply, just as the doorbell rang.

"That's him," Akito muttered; surprisingly, he seemed a bit nervous as well.

"I'll get it," Yuki muttered. He was slightly surprised when Kyo stood up as well, bet then understood as the Cat ran past him, fleeing, once again, to the bathroom. Yuki shook his head once, before opening the door.

And there, on the threshold, with a murderous look, stood Shimbo Sohma.

****

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the bathroom, Kyo stood at the sink, rinsing his mouth.

_'Get a grip, Kyo! This can't be any worse than what you went through with Akito!'_

****

Flashback:

__

"Hello, Kyo," Akito said calmly. "And what brings you here today?"

"Don't mess with me," Kyo muttered angrily. "I'm not in the mood, Akito. You know why I'm here."

"Now, now, don't be bitter," Akito said. "Even as the Cat, you shouldn't act so rudely."

Kyo glared at "God" through his bangs. They were the only two in the room; Akito could be as cruel as he pleased.

"And don't look at me like that."

"You don't own me!"

"Actually," Akito said in forced composure, "I DO own you, Cat."

"No you—"

"How do you feel about Miss Honda?" Akito interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I know all about how you forced yourself on her and impregnated her."

"I did not force myself on her!!" Kyo yelled. "Why does everybody keep saying that?!"

Akito laughed.

"Yes, well, until I hear that from Miss Tohru herself, I won't believe a word against it from anyone, not even Shigure."

"What is it with you and Shigure?" Kyo muttered before yelling, "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM TOHRU!!"

_'Right…'_ Kyo grimaced. _'It can't be nearly as bad as that…or as embarrassing…'_

****

Flashback:

_"Do you love her?"_

"What?"

"Do. You. Love. Her?" Akito said with slow anger.

Kyo scowled. Who the Hell was Akito to ask if he loved Tohru or not. As far as Kyo was concerned, the only reason he never tried to provoke Akito was so that Akito wouldn't break his promise and imprison him in the Cat's room before he was out of high school or had a chance to beat Yuki in a fight. That was a thought that made him shudder. Now, the possibility of being trapped in that--that _cage_ wasn't just scary, it was _Terrifying_. How would his dad feel, with him unable to see Kyo unless he had the permission of Kyo; what about the dojo?

And what about Tohru? What would she do without him? What about the baby, what about their daughter? Would she have to grow up, knowing that her father was in a prison on a relative's property? What would she think of him? If this meeting with his father didn't go well, Akito might reconsider their agreement--especially if Shimbo were to insult him.

And even if Shimbo didn't provoke Akito, Kyo was still in a very real danger of a severe beating. He'd never been beaten by his birth father, but Akito…even if Akito were to fight fair, he was still much stronger than Kyo. Hell, he was stronger than Yuki. And it had taken both Shigure _and_ Yuki to restrain him the second time that Tohru had ever seen him.

****

Flashback:

_"What did you come here for?" Akito asked. "It's okay, you can tell me; I won't get mad."_

"I don't know," Tohru whispered.

"You don't know?" Akito got up and walked to the doorway to look outside.

"I don't know."

…

"No! Akito!" Shigure and Yuki both grabbed Akito as he went to attack Tohru; he succeeded in catching a handful of her hair and jerked upwards; Hatori just sat there, terrified. And who could blame him? The last time he had had to confront Akito with anything other than medicine, he had lost most of the sight in his left eye.

Kyo sighed, and began to rinse his mouth again. He remembered the last time he had seen his father; Momiji had found him afterwards, vomiting in the streets. He was just glad that it hadn't been Yuki who had found him (not that the Rat would have insulted him, he probably would have just left him there). Or Tohru; he didn't ever want to appear weak in front of her. And he was especially glad that it hadn't been Akito who had found him. Knowing him, Akito may have taken the opportunity for a bit more torture…mentally, if not physically. Kyo was pretty sure that even "God" wouldn't stoop that low, at to physically abuse someone who was vomiting his guts up in the streets.

Speaking of Akito…

"Kyo, open the door."

Kyo jerked upright; Akito coming to fetch him from the bathroom was NOT something that he had expected. Yuki, maybe, or Shigure. Kazuma or Hatori, they were who he especially expected to have come to get him if he had stayed too long.

Akito knocked sharply on the bathroom door.

"Open the door," he repeated.

"Um…"

Nervously, Kyo opened the door; as soon as he had, Akito slipped in and shut the door again, turning the lock. It gave a surprisingly loud _click!_

Akito turned to Kyo.

"I think you should know," he said, ignoring Kyo's bewildered expression, "that while I still have yet to forgive you for this, I especially don't want that father of yours involved in anyway with me, you, or anyone else of the zodiac. I don't want him anywhere near Miss Honda, or the girl in he stomach--"

"What brought all of this on--?"

"I'm not finished!" Akito snapped. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he continued. "I do not like that man. And he is to have nothing to do with any of us after today, do you hear me?"

"You don't have to tell me all of this, I hate him more than you do!" Kyo muttered.

Akito ignored this.

"I have also decided," he said, "that I will not blame Miss Honda for any of this. I don't care how any of this happened, and I don't want to know how. So don't tell me. But the child Tohru is carrying is a Sohma, and therefore it is in my interests to see that no harm comes to it--"

"_Her_," Kyo muttered. "Not _it_.'

"--as it is the child of one of the Zodiac," Akito said, once again ignoring Kyo's remarks.

"So, you're not mad at Tohru anymore?" Kyo asked.

Akito blinked.

"I never was mad at Miss Honda," he said, "that was just a threat to get you to behave."

Kyo opened his mouth angrily, but Akito interrupted before he could say anything.

"It worked, didn't it? You behaved. You didn't let your grades slip, no trouble at school, you didn't do anything to disgrace the Sohma family, and you didn't bother me."

Kyo just stared incredulously at Akito.

****

Flashback:

__

"The Cat may not be a part of the Zodiac, but you belong to me!"

"I don't belong to you, and neither does anyone else!"

"I AM GOD!" Akito screeched. "You, Yuki, Shigure, everyone—You all belong to me!"

"Uhn!" Kyo groaned as Akito lashed out and shoved him against the door; Kyo fell through the shoji, losing his balance and falling to the floor. Akito laughed as Kyo clutched his head; he had a gash from the wood along his temple, and was bleeding freely onto his suit.

"You belong to me!" Akito yelled again, slapping Kyo across the face, nails slashing the Cat's cheek.

"Akito!" Shigure ran into the room, having heard the crash, Hatori and Kazuma behind him. "Akito, stop!"

"Get OFF me, Shigure!" Akito yelled as Shigure grabbed him from behind; Hatori ran over to Kyo and tried to haul him to his feet as Kazuma grabbed Akito's legs to keep him from kicking either Shigure or an only half-conscious Kyo.

Hatori managed to get Kyo to his feet and started for the door, calling over his shoulder, "Shigure! Kazuma! We've got to get him to a hospital! He's had a concussion!"

Kyo just groaned and Akito let out a shriek of wild laughter.

"Pull another stunt like this, Cat, and Tohru Honda will be the one to pay for it!" he yelled after Hatori as he managed to get Kyo down off the porch. Shigure and Kazuma followed immediately after Kureno rushed in to calm Akito.

"Hang on, Kyo," Hatori muttered to the Cat. "Don't fall asleep until I can get you to the hospital."

"You mean…you mean that all of that was just an empty threat?" Kyo demanded.

"Yes."

"That I worked my ass off trying not to get into any trouble so that you would leave Tohru alone?"

"But of course."

"And that I had to stay away from Tohru and my baby, trying to make _you_ happy, when you didn't actually even _care_ whether or not I was with her, as long as I didn't misbehave?"

"Uh-huh." Akito seemed to be growing bored. Kyo just stared at him.

"Why the Hell did you threaten Tohru, for, then?!" he yelled. "Why didn't you just threaten me with the damn cage again, if you didn't want me to get into any trouble?"

"Why would I threaten you with that?" Akito actually looked surprised. "Don't you remember our agreement? You beat Yuki in a fair fight before you're both out of high school, and you won't have to live in the Cat's room. Don't beat him in a fight, and then you _will_ go to the Cat's room. Stop calling it a cage."

"But…"

"Did you really think that I would forget that?" Akito pretended to look hurt before laughing. "If I kept threatening you with a cage, then you'd think that I was just bluffing, you'd never take me seriously."

Kyo just stared at him for a moment.

Finally, he said, "So you're okay with me and Tohru spending al of our time together?"

Akito rolled his eyes. "Do you actually care?"

Kyo shrugged. "No."

"I didn't think so. But, if you must know, no. I don't care. I don't care that you and Yuki, and even Shigure and Hatori are attending to Miss Honda's every need and want; I don't care that Akito is, at this very moment, designing baby clothes for your kid; and I don't care that you and Kazuma are working on a surprise for Tohru together."

"How do you--?"

"I'm God, Kyo, I know everything."

"Kureno?"

"And Shigure," Akito said with a shrug. "And Kazuma told me what he's helping you with."

Kyo stared at him. "So you really don't mind?"

Akito smiled slyly.

"Kyo," he said, "if I don't care that you and Miss Honda are fucking almost every chance you get, do you honestly think that I care anymore that she's pregnant?"

Kyo's mouth dropped open and he began to stammer.

"H-How did…How did you--When did you--?"

Akito laughed. "Just now," he said simply. "When you didn't deny it."

Mentally, Kyo began to punch himself. _'Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!'_

Akito just shook his head, knowing exactly what was going on in the Cat's head.

"When you're through imagining beating yourself into a bloody pulp, come back to the table. Shimbo's here."

"Fine," Kyo muttered.

****

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: There. How was that for a long chapter?


	27. Chapter 27

****

Never Give Up

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

A/N: I still don't know Kyo's father's name. I don't remember if they ever even mention it in the manga. Ah well. So, in my story, he's Shimbo. Oh, and sorry if he's a little out of character, there really isn't that much information about him.

Oh, and on a much sadder note, there are only, at the most, five to (_maybe_) seven chapters left of this story. :( So, we'll just have to enjoy it while it lasts, ne? I'll do my best to give you the best ending you've ever read.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Previous Chapter:

__

Akito smiled slyly.

"Kyo," he said, "if I don't care that you and Miss Honda are fucking almost every chance you get, do you honestly think that I care anymore that she's pregnant?"

Kyo's mouth dropped open and he began to stammer.

"H-How did…How did you--When did you--?"

Akito laughed. "Just now," he said simply. "When you didn't deny it."

Mentally, Kyo began to punch himself. 'Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!'

Akito just shook his head, knowing exactly what was going on in the Cat's head.

"When you're through imagining beating yourself into a bloody pulp, come back to the table. Shimbo's here."

"Fine," Kyo muttered.

****

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Confrontation, Part Two

Kyo sighed. He really was not looking forward to this. Not only did his father blame him for everything that had gone wrong in his life, he also accused Kyo of killing his mother, of being the sole reason that she had committed suicide. He had left them. Shimbo had left Kyo and his mother alone before she had killed herself. Was it really Kyo's fault? He didn't _chose_ to be born one of the Zodiac. No, not one of the Zodiac. One left out of the Zodiac. The only one left out…

Kyo shook his head. He was just depressing himself. He sighed once more, squared his shoulders, and walked out of the bathroom.

****

………………………………...

"Yes, Kyo's been behaving very well."

Kyo walked into the room to find Kazuma attempting to be pleasant as he answered Shimbo's (apparently constant) questions about Kyo.

"Behaving?" Shimbo scoffed. "If he was behaving, then he wouldn't have gotten some innocent girl knocked up! If she's even anything like you say she is, which I highly doubt. A young girl, not only living with three men, but one of them a pervert and the other the Cat? Not likely she's at all what you say, Kazuma."

Kyo saw Kazuma grit his teeth.

"Tohru is a very beautiful young girl," he said. "She has supported Kyo and Yuki despite the Curse of the Zodiac, she works hard at her job, with her studies. And she loves Kyo. It's obvious to anyone who so much as glances at them."

Kyo smiled. Then…

"What did he do, tell her that he loved her?" Shimbo snapped. "As if the Cat could love! However he got this girl into his bed, she's obviously stupid, to believe anything that he says."

Kyo stopped "hiding" in the hall and burst into the room.

"Watch your mouth about Tohru, you damned bastard!"

Kazuma, Akito, Shigure, Kureno, and Hatori all looked up, unsurprised, to see Kyo standing, furious, in the doorway, glaring at Shimbo.

Shimbo stood and glared as well.

"What did you just say to me?" he all but growled.

"I said to watch what you say about Tohru, you bastard," Kyo said, slowly pronouncing and placing emphasis on the last two words.

"I shall say what I like about that slut you knocked up, and do not disrespect me, you horrid Cat--"

"Her name is Tohru!!" Kyo yelled. "And she is NOT a slut!"

"Oh? Then just how did you get her to go to your bed, Kyo? Hmm? What kind of respectful girl in her right mind would have sex with a monster? How did you get her in your bed?"

"I didn't 'get her in my bed'! I--"

By now, Shimbo and Kyo were right next to each other, yelling.

"Oh, so you went to hers? What did you do then, Kyo? Tell her you loved her? Did you get her drunk? Belittle her, make her think no one but you would ever accept her? Did you rape her?"

"NO!!"

"Well, if she's not a slut, then what did you do?"

"You fucking bastard!" Kyo yelled, before drawing back his fist; in an instant, Kazuma was up and had taken hold of his arm so that Kyo couldn't move.

Shimbo smirked.

"Thank you, Kazuma."

"I didn't do it for you," Kazuma said coldly. "I did it for my son."

Shimbo glared. "He's not your son!" he snapped.

"He is my son," Kazuma said calmly. "And it would be in your best interest to admit that. And the sooner you do, the sooner we can all be happier."

"'We?" Shimbo laughed coldly. "You can't ever be happy with a monster for a son!"

"Kyo is _not_ a monster. He is a young man who made a mistake, a mistake that he shares equally with a girl who loves him for what he is, for who he is--"

"Oh, I highly doubt that. I take it she's never seen his real form?"

"Yes, she has. I made sure of it," Kazuma said. "And how you see him today is Kyo's true form: A very confused boy who is trying to do everything he can to turn his life around and keep it from going back to that Hellhole you say it should be!"

Shimbo glared.

"Ung…Dad! Let go!" Kyo struggled against Kazuma, who still had Kyo tightly pinned to his side. "Ugh…Dad, I can't breathe!"

"Sorry," Kazuma said, letting go; Kyo stayed at his side and glared at Shimbo.

"You honestly think that it's appropriate to call him 'dad' in my presence?" Shimbo hissed.

Kyo opened his mouth to retort, but cut himself off as Akito stood up.

"Shimbo, stop. Just stop." Akito glared at him. "You have denied being Kyo's father since before his mother's death. What makes you think that you have the right to insist he call you his father or to call you 'dad'?"

"I--"

"You have denied the Zodiac, you have denied your son, you abandoned both Kyo and his mother. And you have denied me. And now you have the nerve to come here? Get out!"

****

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

See ya in chapter twenty-eight!


	28. Chapter 28

****

Never Give Up

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kyo thought back to all that had happened yesterday:

__

"Yes, Kyo's been behaving very well."

"Behaving?" Shimbo scoffed.

"Tohru is a very beautiful young girl," Kazuma said. "She has supported Kyo and Yuki despite the Curse of the Zodiac. And she loves Kyo."

"What did he do, tell her that he loved her?" Shimbo snapped. "As if the Cat could love! She's obviously stupid, to believe anything that he says."

"Watch your mouth about Tohru, you damned bastard!"

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said to watch what you say about Tohru, you bastard."

"I shall say what I like about that slut you knocked up, and do not disrespect me, you horrid Cat--"

"Her name is Tohru!! And she is NOT a slut!"

"What kind of respectful girl in her right mind would have sex with a monster? Did you get her drunk? Belittle her, make her think no one but you would ever accept her? Did you rape her?"

"NO!!"

"Well, if she's not a slut, then what did you do?"

"You fucking bastard!"

And then there was everything that had been said between Shimbo and his dad.

__

"He is my son," Kazuma said calmly. "And it would be in your best interest to admit that. And the sooner you do, the sooner we can all be happier."

"'We? You can't ever be happy with a monster for a son!"

"Kyo is not a monster. He is a young man who made a mistake, a mistake that he shares equally with a girl who loves him for what he is, for who he is--"

"Oh, I highly doubt that. I take it she's never seen his real form?"

"Yes, she has. And how you see him today is Kyo's true form: A very confused boy who is trying to do everything he can to turn his life around and keep it from going back to that Hellhole you say it should be!"

But even more confusing was Akito…

__

"You have denied being Kyo's father since before his mother's death. You have denied the Zodiac, and you have denied me. And now you have the nerve to come here? Get out!"

It was only at Akito's words that Shimbo had left--he may not be a part of the Zodiac, but that didn't mean he could defy the head of the Sohma family. Particularly a very _violent_ head of the family…

But now Shimbo was gone. Tohru knew nothing of yesterday's events, Kyo had stopped vomiting, and now they had nothing to worry about. Other than one "little" thing: It was now May eighth. Graduation was tomorrow. But what was more, it was now only eight days until Tohru's due date. And while Tohru had suddenly become very calm, Kyo was beginning to freak out. Fortunately, Tohru had an appointment with Hatori in just a few hours.

_'Maybe that will calm me down.'_

****

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_'Unn. I can't believe I thought that this would calm my nerves!'_

Mentally, Kyo groaned. He had been wrong when he had thought that whatever Hatori would have to say would help to put his mind at ease. Instead, it had done exactly the opposite.

Hatori had just announced that Tohru's cervix had begun to dilate; her body was preparing itself to give birth.

****

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I am so totally dragging my feet here with these last few chapters. I don't want it to end!! Although the end of this fic _does_ mean that I can concentrate on my other stories…


	29. Chapter 29

****

Never Give Up

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

A/N: I'll try to make this a long chapter, okay-kay??

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Twenty-Nine

__

Hatori had just announced that Tohru's cervix had begun to dilate; her body was preparing itself to give birth.

****

……………………………… ……………………………… …………………………… ………………………………

To say that he was nervous would be the announce the understatement of the year. Kyo resumed in his new favorite hobby: Pacing.

"Kyo!" Tohru's voice carried up the stairs; Kyo's head snapped up and he snatched the bag he had packed for Tohru more than a week ago before racing down the stairs.

"You--you ready?" he panted, as soon as he had reach Tohru (new record, 3.126 seconds! _A/N: sorry, couldn't resist_!).

"Oh, um…" Tohru blushed. Kyo cocked his head; Tohru was sitting at the table with Hana and Uo, one hand on her stomach, the other holding her teacup.

Kyo sighed. "Still not yet?"

"No, sorry." Tohru gave Kyo a small, tired smile as the Cat sat down beside her.

"It's been four days!" Kyo said. "Shouldn't we ask Hatori about this?"

Tohru sighed. "It's not that long."

Kyo could tell, though, that Tohru was growing impatient and restless as well.

Tohru was now four days past her due date, and that simple fact seemed to have the entire household, and Tohru's friends, on pins and needles. Forget household, the entire Sohma family seemed to be anxious! Kazuma was at Shigure's, every moment he could spare away from the dojo (although, as Kyo's dad, this wasn't really all too surprising), and Hatori had come everyday since graduation, almost two weeks ago.

Kisa and Hiro came often, as did Momiji, and it seemed that Ayame sent at least three bouquets a day: Roses, daisies, tulips, each bouquet full of different flowers, and all in shades of pink and orange (_it's in the manga, Tohru is pink because her parents were red and white; Kyo, of course, would be orange)_.

Hatsuharu came as often as Kisa, mainly to torment Kyo and follow Yuki closely around the house, right on his heels, although he always came with a gift from himself or someone else of the Sohma family, or a greeting from Isuzu, who was currently in the hospital, yet again, for her stomach ulcers; Tohru was happy that she was okay, and that they would be in the same hospital.

Even Yuki and Ayame's parents had come over once, and Shigure's parents were now visiting for the third time. It seemed the everyone wanted to see for themselves that the Cat really was going to be a father; not many of them, however, seemed very surprised that he and Yuki could barely look at each other without getting into a fight.

Shigure spent most of his time now running all over the house, cleaning and rearranging the flowers sent by Ayame. Just today, he had made Yuki clean his room, had made all the beds, cleaned the kitchen, and had "baby-proofed" (if you could even call it that) the entire house, despite Hatori, Mine, both of his parents, and even Ayame, attempting to tell him that no baby-restraints had to be put on the cabinets in the kitchen yet, not until the baby starting crawling. Failing that, they had tried to keep the Dog at least from securing the cabinets that even he had to reach up to open; they failed at that, too. Miserably. Until Miichan had shown up. Then Shigure had spent the rest of the day avoiding her, much to the relief of Hatori, who was finally able to concentrate solely on Tohru.

Akito, too, was frequent visitor. That is, was until Tohru's due date had passed. Now Akito came early every day with Hatori, and stayed until late. Strangely, though, this didn't seem to bother Tohru at all. Yuki and Kyo, however, both seemed to be too stunned to feel anything about the situation.

__

Akito was a girl.

It had happened at their graduation party, right after the ceremony at school had taken place; Shigure had leaned in and kissed Akito.

At first Yuki and Kyo had just stared, stunned, thinking that Shigure had just had a little too much sake. They waited for the raging anger…

But it didn't come. Instead, Akito had passed her drink to Hatori and shrugged off her coat, her thin, snug shirt revealing the ace bandages wrapped tightly around her chest, obviously proof that she bound her breasts down, before pulling Shigure back to her.

Needless to say, all but Kureno, Shigure, Ayame, Hatori, and Tohru were shocked, Tohru having been told more than a month ago by Kureno about Akito's secret.

But it almost seemed that Tohru was drawing comfort from having the head of the household in Shigure's house. True, it was more for Shigure than it was for Tohru, Kyo, and the baby, but, nonetheless, Tohru seemed comforted, knowing that she could be in Akito's presence and not feel the slightest threatening thought directed towards her.

And besides, Tohru was so happy to have graduated! She was able to hold her diploma in her hand, just like Kyoko had wanted for her; Kyo had heard her whispering to her mothers photograph the night that they had graduated, telling her exactly how it had felt: The graduation; the ceremony; finally holding her diploma; even all about making flowers to decorate for the ceremony, and about the party that Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori had held for her, Yuki, and Kyo. Kyo had to admit, it was pretty cute, how she always talked to her mom. And, now that she had the picture of her parents together that Kyo had given her for Valentine's Day, she talked to Katsuya as well.

Kyo sighed as he sat next to Tohru; he accepted a cup from Hana and downed the tea in two swallows; Uo gave him a sympathetic look.

Not only had Kyo been at the dojo as often as he could, reluctantly leaving Tohru in the hands of her (far more capable, as much as he hated to admit it) friends, he had barely slept the past four nights, laying awake beside Tohru, on hand behind his head, the other on Tohru's abdomen, feeling the restlessness of the baby, shifting inside of Tohru's body.

This, Hatori said, was good. The baby was constantly moving, Tohru was fidgety. And she was now dilated a full two centimeters and a half. Hatori had just told Kyo a moment ago that, if Tohru dilated anymore before having any contractions, then he would induce the labor.

This had made Kyo nervous at first, until Hatori had explained that it wasn't too uncommon for a woman to have her labor be brought about medically. In the meantime, he said, other things could be done to help Tohru's labor along. They had tried them all: Spicy foods; long walks; you name it. Although (and Kyo turned a furious shade of red to remember it) Hatori had said that sex probably wasn't the best way to persuade Tohru's labor along, although that was another option to try.

Kyo's thoughts were interrupted by Akito crashing into the living room, anger spiraling from her in all directions.

"Um…" Uo stared at her; Hana looked shocked at the amount of electric waves Akito was giving off, and Kyo tensed, ready to spring to his feet at a moment's notice.

Tohru, however, just smiled.

"Would you like some tea, Akito?" she asked; Akito rounded on Tohru, only to come face to face with a steaming tea cup and a small plate of sweet buns.

Akito's features softened for just a moment, before reverting back to rage.

"Fine," she muttered, taking the cup and plate from Tohru; no sooner had she swallowed the first sip, then Shigure had run into the room as well, tears in his eyes.

"There, Ha'ri! I told her the truth!" he called over his shoulder. "I told Mii that the manuscript really is done, that I was just teasing! Are you happy now? You never let me have any fun!"

In the hall, they could hear Shigure's editor crying and Hatori's irritated sigh as he tried to comfort her.

"Is that all that you have to do today?" Akito demanded.

"Huh?" Shigure blinked up at Akito, attempting to look innocent (no on bought it). "Oh, you mean torment Mii? Yeah, that's all that I have to do!" Shigure grinned; Kyo was surprised that Akito's cup hadn't broken, she was clutching it so hard.

"Uh, where's Yuki?" Kyo asked hastily.

"He's at the hospital." Hatori came in and sat down as well. "He's visiting Rin with Hatsuharu."

"Oh." Kyo looked away. "Good, I don't have to look at his smug girly face," he muttered.

"Um, Kyo?" Tohru whispered.

"Uh?" Kyo looked down at her.

Tohru blushed. "Could you help me stand up, please?"

Kyo blinked, surprised; he'd thought that she was going to ask him something personal; his surprise left, though, when Tohru, as soon as Kyo had helped her to her feet, immediately shot towards the bathroom.

Kyo shook his head. It wasn't too long ago that all Tohru could think about was food and sex--and now all that she could think about was sleeping and peeing.

**__**

……………………………… ……………………………… …………………………… ………………………………

Kyo smiled softly as he pulled the blankets up and over Tohru's shoulders where she lay, fast asleep on their bed. Tohru had just spent the past half hour trying (almost desperately) to stay awake, even though it was only three in the afternoon. Finally, they had managed to get her to agree to try to take a nap. Akito, had convinced her, actually. Kyo had the sneaking suspicion, though, that it was just so that Akito could get Shigure to herself without anyone getting in her way. And as for Kyo…

"Kyo!" Kazuma whispered.

Kyo turned around to face his dad, who was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"We have to go now, if you want to get any work done; I've got a class in less than half an hour, remember?"

"Oh, right," Kyo muttered, glancing down at Tohru's alarm clock. "Let's go."

"Good. Oh, and Kyo?"

"Yeah, Dad?" Kyo grabbed his jacket from Tohru's bed before following Kazuma out of the room; he slid the door closed, as quietly as he could.

"I know I don't usually have you work for me five days in a row, but do you think you could get the students warmed up?"

"Yeah, sure. But why?"

"Hatori and I have to go to the hospital."

"Why are you going to the hospital?"

"It seems that Rin is having a little more trouble than usual with her stomach ulcers. We're going to go check on her."

"Oh."

"Besides, Hatori is going to make sure that he'll have at least one nurse there to help him when Tohru goes into labor."

"Why would he need help?" Kyo asked, before realizing that he had asked a rather stupid question.

Kazuma just smiled. "You already know the answer to that, Kyo: it's going to take a while for Tohru's cervix to dilate the full ten centimeters, and maybe even longer after that."

"Oh, right."

"Hatori will drive you to the dojo before he and I stop at the hospital."

"Okay."

**__**

……………………………… ……………………………… …………………………… ………………………………

Kyo sighed and stretched, grinning widely. He was finally finished, and now lounging in Kazuma's kitchen; the entire place was painted.

Several months ago, Kyo had asked Kazuma to start paying him to work; Kazuma had agreed, and had even helped Kyo with his plan:

Kyo had put a down payment on an apartment, hardly a block away from the dojo.

Granted, it hadn't exactly been easy; while it was, by absolutely no means whatsoever, a cheap apartment, it didn't exactly look all that great. The paint needed to be touched up, and a few lights replace, but really, that was it. Other than that, the apartment was perfect: three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living/dining room, and a big kitchen.

But Kyo hadn't exactly been happy with it's looks. So, he had ripped up the carpet and tile, and had replaced them; he'd stripped down the wallpaper and had painted the walls in clean, white strokes.

Kazuma, of course, had helped by helping Kyo to secure a small loan with the bank; and then Kazuma had gone a step further, and had asked Shigure for help. Kyo didn't mind that fact (too much), and he really didn't mind that Hatori had agreed to help either. But then Ayame stepped in, and Kyo thought that that had been just one step too far. _Way_ too far. Well, that was what he had thought at first. Then Ayame had really surprised him when the Snake had simply asked him what color scheme each room was going to have.

_"Scheme?" Kyo turned in surprise to gape at Ayame._

"But of course, Lucky Kyo!" Ayame pushed his hair back.

"What do you mean, 'color scheme'?"

"I mean, what color do you want each room to be? What color furniture? Bedding? Carpet? Paint?"

"Oh…um…" Kyo thought a moment. "The baby's stuff is mostly pink and yellow," he said lamely.

Ayame sighed.

"You have no idea, do you?"

Kyo shook his head.

"Well then, we'll just have to start at the beginning!" Ayame beamed, and pulled out a pencil and a sketchbook; Kyo followed him to the kitchen, apprehensively.

So now the kitchen was green, the living/dining room was blue and maple, and the baby's room had yellow walls, white carpet, and pink trim, all to match the white crib and pink bedding. He had left his and Tohru's bedroom white, and had bought them a new, dark royal blue bedspread (Tohru's bed was more than big enough for the two of them, as far as Kyo was concerned.

Now the only thing missing was--

Kyo's thought's were interrupted by Kazuma coming into the kitchen; he handed him the phone.

"It's for you."

"_Hey, Kyo?_" It was Yuki.

"Whadda ya want, ya damn Rat?"

"_Miss Honda's just gone into labor, Stupid Cat._"

Kyo went white; Kazuma sighed and took the phone from him.

"I'm guessing that Tohru is on her way to the hospital, am I right?" he asked.

"_Yes, she's with Hatori right now. How did you know?"_

"Kyo looks ready to faint," Kazuma said simply. "We'll meet you there."

****

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mwahaha! Cliffee!! Sorry that it took so long, by the way. I got caught up in other things.


	30. Chapter 30

****

Never Give Up

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

A/N: Okay, this isn't going to be very long. But, it is good. At least, I think it is…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

__

Previous Chapter:

Kyo's thought's were interrupted by Kazuma coming into the kitchen; he handed him the phone.

"It's for you."

"Hey, Kyo?" _It was Yuki._

"Whadda ya want, ya damn Rat?"

"Miss Honda's just gone into labor, Stupid Cat_."_

Kyo went white; Kazuma sighed and took the phone from him.

"I'm guessing that Tohru is on her way to the hospital, am I right?" he asked.

"Yes, she's with Hatori right now. How did you know?"

__

"Kyo looks ready to faint," Kazuma said simply. "We'll meet you there."

****

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Thirty: Just Hold On Tight

__

"Looking like that isn't going to help any, you know."

Kyo just glared and began to walk faster. He and Kazuma had just gotten out of the cab in front of the hospital and were now hurrying towards Labor and Delivery.

"Kyo, just calm down." Kazuma sighed as Kyo sped up, yet again. "Her water hasn't even broken yet!"

Kyo began to sprint; Kazuma sighed before running after him.

"Kyo, slow down, this is a hospital!"

Kyo ignored him.

"She's not alone, Yuki and Shigure are already here!"

Kyo broke into a run.

"They're in the waiting room! Hatori is the only one with Tohru! Kyo! Get back here!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What do you mean, I can't go in?!" Kyo snapped; the woman at the receptionist's desk glared at him.

"You can't go in because you aren't her doctor, and you're not family," she said curtly. "Right now Miss Honda is in the middle of labor, you can see her after the baby is born--"

"I'm the father!" Kyo growled; the woman looked surprised.

"Oh. Then, right this way."

Kyo just nodded and followed her; she stopped Kazuma as he began to follow.

"I'm his father," he said simply.

"Oh, grandparent." The woman nodded and allowed Kazuma through the door; as soon as she had shown them the room that Tohru was staying in, Kyo bolted through the door, just as Hatori was coming out. Just before the door closed again, they could hear Kyo whispering to Tohru.

"How is she?" Kazuma asked as the receptionist left.

"She's doing just fine," Hatori said. "Quite well, actually. Her water just broke a few moments ago. She's eight centimeters dilated. And now that she's been given an epidural, she's been quite calm. She's barely noticed the last contraction."

"Good…" Kazuma glanced towards the door. "No complications?"

"None at all."

"So, how long before…?"

"I'd say maybe another ten minutes before she's fully dilated, maybe fifteen."

"And then?"

"Then she can start pushing." Hatori smiled. "Your son will have a daughter in less than an hour."

"Yes…" Kazuma sighed.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes." Kazuma shook his head. "I just pictured all of this a little differently."

"I understand." Hatori gestured towards the door. "Do you want to see her?"

Kazuma shook his head. "No, I think that I'll leave them alone. It will be their only chance for a while."

"True." Hatori sighed. "Is the apartment finished?"

"Yes, Kyo finished it today. All that's missing is Tohru and their daughter."

"And…" Hatori looked a little uncomfortable. "Is Kyo planning on…proposing?"

"I don't know." Kazuma sighed. "I don't know if he's even told her that he loves her yet."

"It's quite obvious that he does."

"Yes…He wanted the money for the apartment. I had honestly thought that he wanted it for an engagement ring."

"I think we all expected Kyo to have asked Tohru to marry him by now," Hatori said. Kazuma nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**__**

Twenty some odd minutes later…

"Tohru, you have to push now!" Hatori said.

"I…I can't!" Tohru gasped. "I can't do this anymore!"

"Tohru, you can do this! Now push!"

Tohru moaned and gripped Kyo's hand harder. He whispered words of encouragement in her ear as she did as Hatori told her to.

"Good…good. Again," Hatori said; Tohru began to cry.

"I can't! It's too hard!"

"Tohru, you can do it!" Kyo turned her face to look at him and hugged her shoulders tighter; pressing a kiss to her forehead, he said again, "You can do this!"

"Last one, Tohru, I promise," Hatori said.

"I-I…"

"Tohru, you have to push. Now!" Hatori said harshly.

Tohru bit her lip and pushed…

And then she heard it. A sharp cry, tiny but strong.

"Good, Tohru, good." Hatori smiled at her and Kyo kissed her temple as she lay back against the pillows, exhausted.

"Here she is!" the nurse said, and Tohru found herself looking at a tiny baby girl, bloody but beautiful. Her daughter let out another wail as the nurse turned away to clean her up.

Tohru began to cry harder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kyo asked, suddenly alarmed.

"She--she's just so beautiful!" Tohru sobbed. Kyo stared at her for a moment before laughing. Tohru began to laugh between her sobs.

Hatori just shook his head.

"What?" Kyo asked as Tohru buried her head in his shoulder and began to shake with her laughing and sobbing; she had given herself the hiccups…

"Just look at yourselves," Hatori said. "You'll see what's so funny."

Kyo stared at him as the Dragon walked out the door.

Look at themselves? Was it so funny that Tohru was shaking from hiccups and that Kyo was hugging her?

Kyo was hugging her… Tohru looked up at Kyo and she knew that she had just realized it too.

"Here's your baby," the nurse said, handing the pink bundle to Tohru.

"Thank you," Tohru whispered.

"We'll give you a minute before we help you clean up, and then everyone can come in, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Kyo muttered, staring at Tohru and their baby; the nurse just chuckled and left them alone.

"Tohru?" Kyo whispered.

"Hmm?" Tohru didn't look up from the face of the baby.

"I love you."

****

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

****

Yeah, so, a little longer than I had thought it would be.

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Only one more chapter, and then it's done!! I don't know why I'm upset about it, I should be glad that I don't have to write this anymore, ne? Ah well…I'm going to go watch Dei-kun blow stuff up on Shippuuden, that always cheers me up…

Xx Fangirl xX


	31. Chapter 31

****

Never Give Up

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

A/N: Okay, this isn't going to be very long. But, it is good. At least, I think it is…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

__

Previous Chapter:

Kyo's thought's were interrupted by Kazuma coming into the kitchen; he handed him the phone.

"It's for you."

"Hey, Kyo?" _It was Yuki._

"Whadda ya want, ya damn Rat?"

"Miss Honda's just gone into labor, Stupid Cat_."_

Kyo went white; Kazuma sighed and took the phone from him.

"I'm guessing that Tohru is on her way to the hospital, am I right?" he asked.

"Yes, she's with Hatori right now. How did you know?"

__

"Kyo looks ready to faint," Kazuma said simply. "We'll meet you there."

****

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Thirty-one: Epilogue

Kyo grinned over at Tohru, nervous. It had been over a year and a half since Kyoko, named for Tohru's mother, had been born, their beautify little girl with Tohru's big blue eyes and Kyo's orange hair.

Not thirty seconds after Kyo had surprised Tohru with their apartment, he had surprised everyone by quietly slipping a ring onto Tohru's third finger on her left hand. Tohru had looked down, surprised, and Kyo had grinned sheepishly. They were married five months later.

Now they were just waiting. Just one more minute and they would know. Thirty seconds. Twenty. Ten. Five…four…three…two…one…

Tohru picked up the plastic wand. Her face broke into a wide smile.

"Positive!"

"YES!" Kyo jumped up, pumping his fist in the air, before picking Tohru up and spinning her around. "Haha! First try! I am the greatest!"

Tohru laughed. They had decided just last month to start trying for another baby. They had only had the chance to try once, but it had obviously been enough.

"Kyo, you're going to wake up Kyoko!" she laughed.

Too late. Kyoko's cries came in through the baby moniter.

Kyo just laughed. "I'll get her." He placed a hand on Tohru's abdomen, right over the baby now growing there. Kissing her deeply, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Tohru murmured, leaning in for another kiss. Kyo broke it first, at the sound of Kyoko's insistant cries of "Dada!!"

"Coming, baby!" Kyo called, running towards the nursery. Tohru giggled. Kyo doted on Kyoko. She was already more than half spoiled.

Tohru smiled. There was no longer a Curse of the Zodiac, Shigure had just proposed to Akito, Ayame and Mine's wedding was in just a few days, Hatori had a girlfriend, Yuki was dating Machi from the student council when they had been in high school and was at the top of his classes at the University. And now she was pregnant again!

And maybe this time she and Kyo would have a boy…

****

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

****

That's it! Sorry to end it like this…But all things have to end. Beauty is fleeting, lasting only a moment before leaving, impacting the lives of many before it goes. At least, that's what Dei-kun says (I'm writing a Naruto Shippuuden songfic for Deidara-kun, check it out when I finally get it put up!) Review!

Bye, and thanks for reading!!


End file.
